A Different Shade of Lightspeed
by Arwennicole
Summary: Kimberly goes to Mariner Bay where she meets new friends. Not only that she gets more kids? CHAPTER 29! COMPLETED!
1. New Home, New Friend

A Different Shade of Lightspeed

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Power Rangers_. I own the plot and characters that don't exist.

Recommendation: I recommend reading _Memories of the Heart_ before you read this one. Other wise you will get lost in this one.

Summary: Kimberly goes to Mariner Bay where she meets new friends. Not only that she gets more kids?

A Different Shade of Lightspeed

Chapter 1: New Home, New Neighbor

Kimberly stood up after opening her last box. "There, now all we have to do now is put the stuff away," she commented. Trini came into the living room with Kylie in her arms.

"Say, hi mommy, we just woke up from our nap," Trini cooed.

Kimberly pushed some hair back and took the little baby into her arms. "Hi, munchkin," she cooed. She kissed her daughter's soft cheek and went into the kitchen to get the bottle ready. She smiled to see Jason trying to fix her refrigerator. "How's it coming?" She asked. She jumped when she heard something smack against something and knew that it was Jason's head against the back. "Oh! Sorry," she apologized. Jason came out from behind the refrigerator holding his head.

"Didn't your mother teach you never to sneak up on people?" He teased.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Your refrigerator is a piece of junk. Trini and I will pick up a new one for you."

"You really don't have to."

"Hey, I want to."

Kimberly smiled and kissed his cheek. "Say, hi, Uncle Jason," Kimberly told the baby. She then looked at Jason. "Could you hold her for a bit? I need to make her bottle," she informed. Jason nodded and took the baby into his arms. She got the bottle ready and smiled to see him being such a great father to Kylie. "I better grabbing a newspaper to find a job," she sighed.

"Well, we can help out, Kim," Trini suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You guys have done enough already. You two have lives. I don't want you to give up your lives because of me," Kimberly answered.

She checked the temperature of the bottle and nodded when it was the right temperature. She took Kylie and went to feed her. Jason and Trini looked at each other and knew that there was nothing they could do.

Later that afternoon, Kimberly had placed the baby into her playpen while she was cleaning up the living room. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back, honey," Kimberly told the baby. She walked over and opened the door. She saw a girl around 16 standing there.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing black boots, a gray skirt, and a pink blouse.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked. The girl smiled and held her hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Dana Mitchell. I came to uh...welcome you to the neighborhood," the girl replied.

Kimberly smiled and invited the girl in. "Do your parents know you're here?" She asked.

"My dad knows," Dana replied.

Kimberly walked over and took Kylie into her arms. "What a cute baby," Dana commented.

"Thanks," Kimberly answered.

"May I hold her?" Dana asked.

"Sure."

She had Dana sit down and placed the baby into her arms. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Her name's Kylie," Kimberly replied.

"She's very beautiful," Dana commented.

"Thank you."

Dana looked at the young woman. "Ma'am, are you okay?" She asked. Kimberly snapped out of her daze and looked at Dana.

"My name's Kimberly, and yes, I'm okay. It's been a little rough. I've been a little busy with trying to find a job," Kimberly replied.

Dana nodded before standing up. "I've got to go. My father will be expecting me home," Dana informed. She placed the baby into Kimberly's arms and left after saying goodbye. Kimberly placed the baby into her crib and looked up at the picture of her and Tommy.

"One day, baby girl, one day you'll meet your daddy," she murmured.

Dana entered the Aqua-Base and walked straight into her father's office. She knocked and waited for his answer. "Come in," her father replied. She walked in and stood at attention in front of her father's desk. "At ease, Dana," he assured her. Dana stood at ease and looked at her father.

"Father, I went to greet the new girl like you told me to," she informed.

"What did you find out?" He asked.

"She's looking for a job. She's got a young baby. Father, she doesn't seem like a normal person."

"Please explain."

"It's just speculation. She seemed to be reading her baby's emotions. Like she's understanding how her baby feels when I held it."

"I'd keep an eye on her, Dana."

"Yes, father."


	2. New Hope

Chapter 2: New Hope

Kimberly had a hard time trying to get a job without her high school diploma. She was rejected a lot, no matter hw long they looked at her resume, they would ask for her high school diploma, she would tell them that she didn't have one, and right away her resume was in the garbage.

One day, Kimberly walked into an office wearing her best clothes and her hair was put up. She sat down and handed her resume to the manager. "Your resume is really good, Miss Hart," he commented.

"Thanks," Kimberly sighed.

"You say you have a child, Miss Hart?" He asked.

"Yes, her name is Kylie and she's six months old."

"Well, everything seems to check out. May I see your high school diploma?"

Kimberly's heart stopped. The worse words she heard during the past few weeks. "I...uh...don't have one. I dropped out of high school so I can have my baby," she informed. She watched as her resume was thrown in the trash.

"Miss Hart, your resume was impressive, but you can't work without your high school diploma. If you're truly serious about working, I would suggest going back to high school to get your diploma," he informed.

"I don't have any money to go back to high school. I'd be lucky to get my baby something to eat. Please, you have to at least give me a chance.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hart. I can't hire you without your high school diploma. Have a nice day."

Kimberly's heart shattered. She got up and got ready to leave. "Miss Hart, if you really need help going back to high school, have your family support you," he advised. Kimberly nodded sadly and left the room.

She sat in her car and banged her steering wheel with tears falling down her face.

Later that afternoon, Kimberly was sitting in the park playing with Kylie. Kylie was giggling and acting like a baby should act. Not knowing that her mother was having a hard time trying to provide for her and keeping her. "Miss Kimberly Hart?" A voice asked. Kimberly stood up with her baby in her arms and looked over at the person behind her. A man stood there with a comforting smile.

He had dark brown hair cut close to his head, a mustache, a small scar on the right side of his face, and he was wearing a uniform.

He walked over and held his hand out to her. "Miss Hart, I'm Captain William Mitchell. I'm Dana's father," he informed.

"Oh! Dana, such a nice girl," she complimented.

"She's a good girl. She also tells me you're having a hard time providing for your daughter?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she held her daughter to her chest. "It's true, Captain Mitchell, I am having a hard time trying to provide for my daughter. My family thinks I'm in a mental hospital so I can't go back to school to get my high school diploma to get a job," she explained.

"Why does your family think you're in a mental hospital?" He asked.

Kimberly realized she said too much and quickly put Kylie in her stroller and packed her things. "Kimberly, stop. I'm trying to help you," he informed. She sighed and looked at him. "If it's classified information, it'll stay classified," he assured her. She nodded and followed him as they started walking around the park. "Tell me, how did you end up in Mariner Bay?" He asked.

"Well, I'm from Angel Grove really. I went to Miami to compete in the Pan-Globals. I would see my friends and boyfriend during the holidays. Well, after Christmas, I went back to Miami and I was attacked. I was almost killed and when I woke up, I had found out that I was pregnant. I wasn't sure if she was my boyfriend's or my attacker's baby. So, I dropped out of high school to have her. I was told to be put in a mental hospital because I started hearing things. I can hear people's emotions. I got hit in the head during the attack so that triggered this gift. I was trained to control it and at the same time, I gave birth to Kylie. She was my boyfriend's daughter, but I kept her from him because I didn't want him to give up his dream for us. I moved to Mariner Bay because I wanted to start over with my life," she explained.

Captain Mitchell listened to her story. Unbeknownst by Kimberly, he was interviewing her. He wanted to meet the real Kimberly Hart that his daughter was telling him about. He found her. After a few more questions, Kimberly stopped. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm interviewing you, Miss Hart. I have decided to hire you as my personal assistant on the Aqua-Base. You can get your high school diploma on your spare time on the Aqua-Base, you can bring your child with you if you feel more comfortable with having her with you. Congratulations, Miss Hart, you're hired," he informed.

Kimberly's heart stopped. She was finally hired to raise her baby. "You can start as soon as you can," he informed. He shook her hand before walking away. Kimberly scooped her daughter from the stroller and swung her around with a big smile on her face. There was hope after all.


	3. One Year Later

Chapter 3: One Year Later

Kimberly was loving her new job. She was enjoying going back to school on the internet thanks to Captain Mitchell and her new friend Ms. Angela Fairweather who was getting her through her schooling. A year had past Kylie was growing looking like her father everyday. It made Kimberly happy and sad to see her looking like Tommy. She missed him, but she believed that he was happy with Kat.

One day, Kimberly and Dana were sitting in the living room playing with Kylie when there was a knock on her door. "Dana, could you watch her?" She asked. Dana nodded and watched as Kimberly went to the door. She opened it and her eyes widened at what she saw standing there. A girl about eleven was standing on her doorstep.

She had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, and around her neck was a locket.

Kimberly watched as a red car drove off as fast as it could. "WAIT!" Kimberly shouted. She looked at the girl in disbelief. She knelt down to her level. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Hannah, Hannah Leonardo," she replied.

Kimberly placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Hannah, who was that just drove off?" She asked.

"That was my mom," she replied.

"Where is your mom going?"

"She's going away. She didn't want me anymore."

Hannah had tears falling down her face and Kimberly looked over her shoulder to see Dana standing there. "Dana, call child services," she informed. Dana nodded and grabbed the phone. "In the meantime, come in," Kimberly told Hannah.

Hannah looked around the house in disbelief. It was a nice place. Kimberly was able to fix it up with the money Captain Mitchell was paying her. She sat Kylie playing in her playpen. Dana walked back over to Kimberly with the phone in hand. "Child services said they'll be on their way," she informed.

"Okay, Hannah, go with Dana she's going to get you cleaned up," Kimberly informed.

Dana led the girl away and Kimberly placed her hand on her forehead.

A few minutes later, Child Services came and talked to Kimberly and Hannah. "Hannah, why did your mom leave you on Miss Hart's doorstep?" He asked.

"Mom said that I'm in the way. She told me that she just needed time to figure out what to do and that leaving me with someone that's already got a baby can take care of me," Hannah replied.

"Is your mom going to come back?" Kimberly asked.

Hannah shook her head. "She said I'm too big of a burden to take care of anymore," she replied. Kimberly wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulders.

"Miss Hart, we're going to search for Hannah's mother, until then, she's your responsibility," he informed.

Kimberly nodded and then she looked at Dana. "I'll get her room set up," she informed.

"Thanks, Day," Kimberly sighed.

Child Services left and Hannah was taking a short nap. Dana was able to go home and Kimberly was trying to figure out what to do. She was afraid of what to do with this little girl if she ended up having her.

****

(Two Months Later)

Kimberly was sitting in the living room after putting Hannah and Kylie to bed. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Hart, this is Detective Williams," the caller informed.

"Did you find her?"

"I'm afraid no, Miss Hart. They found her car, but it's empty. We can't find any trace of the girl's mother."

"What do I do?"

"Get approval to adopt her."

Kimberly sighed and hung up. She was getting a second child as long as the adopting agency said she can.

****

(Three Days Later)

Kimberly was sitting in the adopting agency with Captain Mitchell sitting on one side. "Your papers seem to check out, Miss Hart. Captain Mitchell, are you sure this young woman can take care of a child?" He asked. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"She can take care of a baby on her own. I think she can handle a child," Captain Mitchell replied.

Kimberly nodded in agreement and she took Kylie's picture from her purse. "This is my daughter, Kylie," Kimberly informed. He looked at the picture and nodded.

Later that afternoon, Kimberly came home and found Dana watching Hannah and Kylie play. "How were they?" She asked.

"They were just fine," Dana replied.

"Thanks for everything," Kimberly told her.

"Anytime."

Kimberly smiled and then she called for Hannah to come inside. "Hannah, I don't know how you'd feel about this, but I just came back from the adoption agency. They're going to let me adopt you," Kimberly informed. Hannah hugged Kimberly with a smile.

"I was hoping you would," she told her.

Kimberly hugged Hannah back with a smile.


	4. The Lightspeed Project

Chapter 4: The Lightspeed Project

Kimberly shot up from bed gasping and sweat on her forehead. She placed her head in her hands trying to calm herself down. "_Sweetie, I don't have friends_," her evil self's voice taunted. Kimberly took deep breaths and lied back down on her pillow. She tried to fall asleep, but the images went through her head over and over again.

"What does this mean?" She pondered.

Kimberly woke up the next morning and got ready for work.

As Kimberly got to the Aqua-Base, she looked exhausted and everyone took note of that, especially Captain Mitchell. "Kimberly, are you okay?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay, just tired," Kimberly replied.

"Why are you so tired?" Dana asked.

"I've been up with nightmares last night," Kimberly replied.

She sighed and decided to go talk to Captain Mitchell about it.

Captain Mitchell looked up when Kimberly came in exhausted. "Kimberly, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Captain Mitchell, I must speak with you sir," she informed.

"Of course, sit down," he assured her.

She sat down and sighed. "Captain Mitchell, I was a Power Ranger when I was a teenager. My child's father was a Power Ranger. I was the first Pink Ranger. My best friend, Jason Lee Scott, was the first Red Ranger. We were captured by the evil Space Pirate, Divatox. We were turned evil and I almost destroyed the Power Rangers. I'm now having nightmares of that day," she explained. Captain Mitchell sat back as he listened to her story.

"What do you think these dreams mean?" He asked.

"Sir, I think the dreams are warning me. They're telling me that danger's near," she replied.

Captain Mitchell stood up and walked over to her. "Come with me, Kimberly," he instructed. She stood up and followed her boss.

He had Ms. Fairweather dismiss the others and then he had her reveal morphers. "Power Ranger morphers?" She questioned.

"Yes, we're looking for people that'd be Ranger worthy," Captain Mitchell informed.

"What's this project called?" She asked.

"We called it 'Operation Lightspeed', and we want you on it," Ms. Fairweather replied.

"Me? You want me on this project?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, if you want to be on the project," Captain Mitchell replied.

"I want to be on the project. What do I do?" Kimberly asked.

Ms. Fairweather walked over to the young woman. "We need you to find people that would be worthy to have the morphers," she replied.

"I'm on it," Kimberly acknowledged.

Kimberly sat on the couch in Captain Mitchell's office. The five morphers sitting in front of her. Kimberly picked up the phone and decided to call Aisha. "Hello, Aisha DeSantos speaking," Aisha greeted.

"Hey, girl," Kimberly greeted.

"Kim, hi, how are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"I'm doing great. Aisha, know anyone that's got Power Ranger potential?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to be the mentor for the new Power Rangers."  
"Congratulations girl. In fact, I think I do know a girl that'd be perfect for the role as the Yellow Ranger."

"Care to share?"

"Of course. Her name is Kelsey Winslow, she's a rock climber and she loves to roller blade. She says crazy is her middle name."

Kimberly smiled as she looked the girl up. She found her picture. She put it in the portfolio and type up the important things like which color and stuff like that. She closed that up and she talked to Aisha awhile longer before hanging up. "One Ranger down," she whispered. She looked up and Captain Mitchell came in.

"I have a suggestion of the Red Ranger," he informed.

"I'm open to suggestions, sir," she assured him.

Captain Mitchell placed a photograph of a handsome man in a fireman uniform. "His name is Carter Grayson," he informed. Kimberly listened to him tell her about Carter before closing up his portfolio.

"Sir, I would like to suggest your daughter to be the Pink Ranger," she informed.

"Dana? You want Dana to be the Pink Ranger?" He asked.

"Sir, you've trained Dana to be a great fighter. She's ready for this sir."

Captain Mitchell nodded with a smile. "Dana's perfect for the job," he agreed. Kimberly placed Dana's profile and picture into the portfolio.

The next day, Kimberly was sitting in a café waiting to meet with Adam and Zack. She stood up and embrace her friends with a smile. "It seems that you're doing great," Zack commented.

"I've been doing really good. I'm happy to see you too again," she stated.

"Okay, you ready to meet the guy we picked for the job as the Green Ranger?" Adam asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she teased.

They smiled as they led her to an air show.

After the show, they took Kimberly to the back. "Kimberly Hart, this is Joel Rawlings, the Sky Cowboy," Adam informed. Joel nodded to them.

"Hey, Adam, Zack, how are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Hey, Joel," Zack greeted.

"We're doing great. Joel, this is a friend of ours, Kimberly Hart," Adam informed.

Joel smiled at Kimberly. "Greetings, Beautiful," he greeted. Kimberly's heart stopped at the nickname. The name that her beloved Tommy called her.

"Joel, could we have one of your pictures?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing, want it signed?" Joel asked.

"That's okay," Kimberly replied.

She took the picture and left.

She placed the picture into Joel's portfolio and put it away. Billy had gave her a Blue Ranger, Chad Lee. Thanks to all his technology on Aquitar, he was able to show her the person that was perfect for the job. Now, she was done with her half of the job. Having no idea that her job was just beginning.


	5. Gaining more Children

Chapter 5: Gaining more Children

Kimberly sighed as sat on a swing in the park watching her daughters play. "Be careful," she cautioned.

"Don't worry, mom," Hannah assured her.

"I have to worry, sweetie, that's my job," Kimberly laughed.

Kimberly then looked up when two boys were walking towards them.

One had sand-blonde hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

The other boy had black hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

Kimberly stood up when Hannah ran over to the boy in red and hugged him. Kimberly stood up, picked Kylie up, and walked over to them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Mom, this is my brother, Hunter," Hannah replied.

"Hunter? You're the child your mother took and left your sister here," Kimberly observed.

"I am," Hunter replied.

"Mom, where's our mom?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly saw the sad look in the boy's eye and had Hannah take Kylie. She kneeled in front of the boy. "Hunter, what happened to your mother?" She asked.

"Mom jumped off the balcony of our apartment a year ago. I've been going from foster home to foster home ever since then. This is my brother, Blake," Hunter replied.

The boy nodded to her. "How did you find us?" She asked.

"Well, if I know Hannah, which I do, I know that she'll drag you to the park to play," Hunter replied.

Kimberly smiled at his comment and nodded. Hannah did practically drag her to the park that day. "Please, ma'am, don't tear me away from my sister again," he insisted. Kimberly stood up and placed her hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"I won't tear you away from your sister, Hunter," she assured him.

Hunter smiled and then Kimberly led the children back to her house.

That night, Kimberly was walking towards her room when she stopped by each of the children's room. She walked into Kylie's room to see her daughter fast asleep. In her daughter's arms was the teddy bear Tommy gave her. She walked over and placed a kiss on the side of Kylie's head. She pulled the blankets around her and left the room.

She looked into Hannah's room and smiled to see her fast asleep as well. She closed the door and went to check on the boys.

Hunter and Blake were fast asleep and all Kimberly could do was hope that she would be able to adopt these two too.

****

(Three Months Later)

Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she went through the same meeting she had to go through when she was adopting Hannah. "According to the reports the social workers typed up, you're doing a very good job taking care of Hannah. Are you sure adopting two more children will be the right thing?" The man asked.

"Sir, I made Hunter a promise that I won't tear him away from his sister again. It took him this long to find her," Kimberly replied.

"And what about this other boy, Blake? He's not blood related to any of the children," the social worker pointed out.

"Sir, you have to understand that these boys are close. Tearing them away from each other would just break their hearts," Kimberly insisted.

"Mr. Richards, do you think she's not capable of taking care of these children?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Oh! Not at all, Captain Mitchell, we just don't really hand over children to single parents," he replied.

"Mr. Richards, please, you have to let me have these children," Kimberly persisted.

Captain Mitchell placed his hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Have these children taken a liking to you?" He asked.

"Yes, they've been staying in one of the extra rooms in my house during the night. Captain Mitchell and his daughter come by a lot to check on us. They help me take care of Hannah and Kylie," Kimberly replied.

The social worker looked over the papers. "The boys were last seen in the foster care of Mr. and Mrs. Bradley. They seemed to be a good family. Why would they run away?" He asked.

"Hunter came to find his sister. Blake followed him because they became close," Kimberly replied.

He nodded as he listened to Kimberly. "Well, seemingly that Captain Mitchell has once again complimented on how well you keep track of the girls and how you stay on your feet. I am agreeing to allow you to take boys Hunter and Blake Bradley into your home," he informed. Kimberly sighed in relief and had to fill out the rest of the paperwork.

That evening, Kimberly came home and found the children playing in the backyard. "Hunter, Blake," she called. The two boys looked up and walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Are we going back to foster homes?" Hunter asked.

Kimberly sat down at the picnic table looking at the boys. "Sit down boys," she instructed. Hunter and Blake looked at each other before sitting down. "Hunter, Blake, I just came from a social worker who lets people adopt children. I spoke to him about me adopting you two," she explained.

"And?" Blake asked.

"Hunter, Blake, you're now part of the Hart family," she replied.

Both boys got up from their seats and hurried over to hug her. Kimberly smiled as she embraced the boys. Feeling their happiness going through her head. However, now she had to train all of her children how to keep shields up so she wouldn't be able to feel their feelings all at once or at all.


	6. Time for Action and Suspicion

Chapter 6: Time for Action and Suspicion

Two years later, Kimberly was sitting throughout the meeting Captain Mitchell was in taking notes for reminders. She looked up when a fully grown Dana Mitchell. She stood at ease in front of them. "Captain, something's come up," she informed. Kimberly stood up and then she stood by Captain Mitchell as Dana walked over to them. "Father, Kimberly's warnings have come true. They've escaped," she informed quietly.

"Are you sure?" Captain Mitchell asked.

Dana nodded then he led the girls to his office.

He opened the safe where all the files sat. "It's time to bring them in," he informed. He handed Kimberly the files. "Kimberly will know what to do with them," he assured Dana. Kimberly then led her out of the office and into the city.

Dana looked at Kimberly as she handed her two portfolios. "You'll get Carter and Chad. I'll get Joel and Kelsey," she informed. Dana nodded then the two girls separated.

Kimberly sat in the car when Joel was brought into the car. "Kimberly? What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Joel, you can't know until we get there," she replied.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She closed the portfolio and set it aside.

Kimberly watched as Kelsey was brought over to her. "Who are you?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, I'm Aisha DeSantos's friend," Kimberly replied.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly met up with Dana in the helicopter and she saw the young girl staring at Carter. She smiled at her friend. Then they got on the submarine and were taken to the Aqua-Base.

Kimberly stood back with a sigh as things got started. She then came forward with the case that held the Lightspeed morphers. "These are your Rescue Morphers, they're worn on your wrist," Captain Mitchell informed. Kimberly then stood beside him and Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Kimberly Hart, former Pink Ranger. She'll be your mentor throughout your time as Rangers. Need anything, she'll be here to give you some help," he informed. Kimberly nodded to them and smiled when she saw the disbelief in Dana's face when she saw the last morpher.

"Five?" She asked.

"You are the fifth," Captain Mitchell replied.

"Me?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Kimberly replied.

Captain Mitchell flipped open Dana's portfolio with a smile. "For 18 years I've trained you. Thanks to Kimberly she's chosen you to be the Pink Ranger. It's yours if you want it," he informed. Dana nodded and took the last morpher. Captain Mitchell smiled to see his "grandchildren" standing in the doorway watching. "It's okay, you four, you can come in," he assured them. Kimberly smiled when her children walked over to them. Carter, Kelsey, Joel, and Chad were in disbelief seeing four children walk in. "Rangers, it's time to get to work," he informed.

Kimberly and them went to Rescue Ops and watched the Rangers in battle for the first time. "Ready?" Carter asked.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" They shouted.

Kimberly nodded in satisfaction. She picked Kylie up and kissed the side of her head to watch the Rangers battle and defeat the monster.

They watched as the Rangers came back and then they listened to Captain Mitchell explain that the monster they defeated wasn't Diabolico, but one of his monsters. He told them they had a lot of work to do. Carter and them saluted along with everyone else in the room, including the children, who were amusing to the adults, to see them looking up to the Rangers.

Carter was walking down the hall when he saw Kimberly getting ready to leave. "Okay, Hunter, Blake, got your homework?" She asked.

"Sure thing, mom," Hunter replied.

"Good, Hannah, do you have your books?" Kimberly asked.

"Got them in my backpack, mom," Hannah replied.

"Kylie, do you have your teddy bear sweetie?" She asked.

"I got my teddy," she replied.

Kimberly smiled and then she thought she caught a glimpse of someone but thought she was just seeing shadows. "Captain Mitchell, we're leaving now," she informed.

"Be careful, Kimberly, you don't know when Diabolico will attack," he cautioned.

"We'll be fine," she assured him.

Then they left.

Carter walked into his quarters a little confused with what he heard. Was he hearing things, or did he just hear those kids call Kimberly "mom"?


	7. Getting into the Past

Chapter 7: Getting into the Past

Kimberly was getting ready to go to the training field when she saw her eldest children hard at work. "Hunter, Blake, Hannah, I'm going to the training field," she informed.

"Okay, mom," Hunter answered.

She kissed the top of Hunter's head before grabbing her bag and left.

As the Rangers got ready for their training exercise. Carter looked over to see Kimberly's car pull up. She ran up to Captain Mitchell. "Sorry for the delay sir," she apologized.

"Do you have everything, Miss Hart?" He asked.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Good, let's get started."

Kimberly handed him time timer. "Go," he instructed. The Rangers started their training exercises.

After timing Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana, but all had respectable times. However when Carter came out with in 50 seconds, she knew that something wasn't right. "Captain Mitchell," she started.

"Go take score, Miss Hart," he instructed.

Kimberly nodded and went inside.

Kimberly looked at Carter's score in disbelief. "He was rushing," she murmured. She then walked outside. "Captain Mitchell," she called. The Rangers watched as Captain Mitchell followed Kimberly inside.

"I'm not sure I like our mentor," Carter commented.

"She's kind of cute," Joel commented.

Carter rolled his eyes and Dana looked at him confused. "Why don't you like her?" She asked.

"Well, for one, she has way too many secrets to even be part of Lightspeed. She has four kids," Carter started.

"So, she has four kids? What's the deal?" Kelsey asked.

"She can be no more older than twenty," Carter replied.

Dana was getting rather upset with what Carter was saying about her best friend. "Carter, you don't know her," Dana commented.

"Oh, and you do?" Carter asked.

"Actually, I do," Dana replied.

"Carter," Captain Mitchell called.

Kimberly stood beside Captain Mitchell and she decided to break it to Carter, since Captain Mitchell was a little upset with him. "You may have had the shortest time, but you got the lowest score," she informed.

"But, Kim, I hit every target," he commented.

"That doesn't matter, Carter. You need to use your head before you ever use a blaster," she instructed.

Carter looked at Kimberly in disbelief. He was being scolded by a woman that he didn't even trust. Kimberly and Captain Mitchell walked away

Later that day, Kimberly and Captain Mitchell were sitting in the office when Carter burst in mad as ever. "YOU TOLD ME TO PUT OUT THE FIRE! YOU WERE WRONG!" Carter shouted.

"I wasn't wrong," he insisted.

"Of course you were, because I listened to you, that little boy got hurt," he snapped.

He then turned to look at Kimberly. "You should've stopped him. You have children of your own and yet you let another one get hurt," he snapped.

"CARTER!" Kimberly called.

She got up to go after him when Captain Mitchell grabbed her arm. "Let him go, Kim," he told her. Kimberly shook her head and insisted on talking to Carter.

She hurried up to him. "Carter, wait, Captain Mitchell's my boss too. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. Yes, I am a mother of four children. I hated to see that child get hurt," she insisted.

"Then why did you?" He asked.

"Because he's my boss," Kimberly replied.

Carter turned and looked at her. "How can we trust you to be our mentor if you keep keeping secrets from the team?" He demanded. Kimberly was now upset with him. Now Carter was saying he doesn't trust her.

"Because what I did in my past is none of your business. Hunter, Blake, Hannah, and Kylie are my children and that's all you need to know," she replied.

"What about Kylie's father? You never mention him. What about the other kids? You're so secretive, Kimberly, how can we trust you?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me that I don't want to get into my past."

She turned and walked away, a little hurt. Dana heard everything and walked over to Carter angry. "What?" He asked.

"You have no idea what Kim's been through during the past few years, Carter Grayson. She's been hurt so many times that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. So, do force her into going into something when she doesn't want to talk about it," she explained angrily.

She then grabbed Carter's hands and looked up at him. "Carter, when she wants to tell you what happened to her, she'll explain everything," she assured him. Carter nodded and he sighed.

"I'm going to visit that boy," he told her.

Dana nodded and watched him leave, not knowing that Kimberly was watching Dana and Carter. Then she went to see how the children's schooling was going.

Kimberly followed Carter as he went back to the training site. She then followed him to the place where the boy got hurt.

She watched as Carter pulled the rug off to show gasoline. Standing next to her was Captain Mitchell and he had her go make her appearance known. "Sometimes the obvious choice is the wrong choice," she told him. Carter looked at her and saw Captain Mitchell stood behind her.

"You knew the canisters could explode," he pointed out.

"It's not easy being a leader," she told him.

Carter sighed as he walked by them. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a Ranger," he told him.

"We are, we're more sure now than ever," Captain Mitchell answered.

Kimberly nodded to Carter and then he ran to help their friends.

After the fight, Kimberly was putting the children to bed when there was a knock on the front door. She kissed the side of Kylie's head before going to answer the door.

When Kimberly answered the door, she saw that it was Carter. "Hi, Carter, what brings you by?" She asked.

"May I come in, Kim? I have to speak to you," he replied.

"Sure, come in."

Carter came in and saw pictures of Kylie, Hannah, Hunter, and Blake sitting around the living. room. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable," she invited. Carter sat down and then Kimberly sat across from him. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I came to apologize. I had no right to do that to say those things to you in the Aqua-Base," he apologized.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at the floor. "Carter, you were right though. I have no right to keep secrets from you and the team, but the pain of talking about those secrets hurts so much," she told him.

"Why? Don't you trust us that we'll try and help you?" Carter asked.

"Carter, we only know each other for only a couple of weeks," she commented.

"I understand that, but we're up against a dangerous enemy. You know so much about the Power Rangers. You have four children. Kimberly, please tell me what's going on."

Kimberly sighed as she agreed to tell him what's going on. "Carter, Hunter, Blake, aren't my biological children. I adopted all three of them. Kylie's my true biological child. The reason why I know so much about the Power Rangers is because I was once a Power Ranger. I was the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger and the Pink Ninjetti Crane Ranger. Kylie's father is Tommy Oliver, the Green Dragonzord Ranger, the White Tiger Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and last I heard he was the first Red Turbo Ranger. We were in love. We dated since our sophomore year," she started. Carter could see the tears in her eyes, but she kept going. "One year, I got the opportunity to train for the Pan-Globals. I took that chance. One day, I was attacked in an alley. I was almost beaten to death. Not long after I was put in the hospital, I was tested and I was pregnant with my baby girl. I was brought to the Power Chamber because apparently I was also received the gift of empathy after my attack. I was trained to control my empathy and then my daughter was born. I came to Mariner Bay after I was captured by Divatox. I adopted Hunter, Hannah, and Blake," she finished.

"What happened to Kylie's father?" He asked.

Kimberly choked back a sob. "He got another girlfriend, because apparently I sent him a breakup letter, saying that I met someone else. It broke my heart because he moved on with the girl I chose to take my place on the team," she replied. Tears fell down her face as she looked at Carter. "Don't you see, Carter? I'm way too afraid to get hurt again," she told him.

"And your parents?" He asked.

Kimberly let out a laugh at the question. "My parents think I'm crazy. Ever since I got my gift they thought I had gone crazy so they think I'm in a mental hospital," she replied. She then started crying at all her memories. "It hurts so much, Carter," she sobbed. She saw orange fly by her eyes. Carter was concerned and sympathetic to her situation. Carter stood up and sat next to her on the couch.

"We're here for you, Kimberly," he assured her.

Kimberly sighed but the tears kept coming. Carter pulled her into an embrace and she cried against him. Dana was right, Kimberly went through so much pain and he was going to make sure no more pain comes to her.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: No Tommy and Kimberly action in here at all. Nothing, nada. These stories go into Kimberly growing up as a mother and a person. And PS, I won't be able to update for a few days. I'll be visiting family. Catch you all on the flip side.**


	8. This Place Means Everything

Chapter 8: This Place Means Everything

Kimberly had her headset out as she was trying to get the Rangers to beat the monster they were up against. "Rangers, try your blasters," she instructed.

"You've got it, Kim," Carter acknowledged.

She watched as the Rangers were losing. "Have anymore ideas, Kim?" Dana asked.

"Just give me a second," Kimberly replied.

She started to work on the calculations on the computer when Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder to get her stop. "What?" She asked.

"Look," he replied.

She looked up and watched as another set of Rangers defeated the monster. She watched as the monster ran away scared and heard the doors open. "They are magnificent aren't they?" General McKnight asked. Captain Mitchell saluted to the general and he looked at Kimberly. "And who might you be?" He asked. Kimberly was about to answer when Captain Mitchell answered for her.

"This is Kimberly Hart, she's been the Rangers mentor," Captain Mitchell informed.

"Well, what a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hart," he greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kimberly replied, but she could feel his emotions and she didn't like it.

They watched as the Rangers came in. "These Cyborg Rangers are great additions to the team," Joel commented.

"Actually, these Rangers are not going to be additions to your team, they are replacements," General McKnight informed.

Kimberly looked at the general in disbelief. "With all do respect, General McKnight, but you can't just replace the Rangers with a bunch of robots," she insisted.

"Excuse me, Miss Hart, with all do respect, but the Cyborg Rangers are much better than having people go out and do it," he told her.

He then turned to the Rangers. "You are all relieved of your duties, including you, Miss Hart," he informed.

"What!" Kimberly gasped.

"You were a mentor for this team, we have Dr. Harlen to take care of our Cyborg Rangers. You are relieved of your duties," he replied.

"You can't do this," Kimberly objected.

"It looks like I am, Miss Hart, hand in your headset and your badge, you're no longer part of this project," he replied.

Kimberly could feel his anger. "I have four children to take care of, how am I going to take care of them?" She asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he replied.

Captain Mitchell placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. Kimberly sighed and removed her headset. She handed it to General McKnight. She slowly removed her badge from her shirt and handed it to him as well. "You're a smart girl, Miss Hart, I'm sure you'll find someway to take care of your children," he assured her. Kimberly lowered her head in defeat. She then looked at Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather as if she were asking them to do something. When they didn't answer, Kimberly just left with the other Rangers.

Once they were outside, Kimberly finally had enough. She kicked the nearest thing close to her and fell to her knees in anger. Dana could see that this project was the only way she could take care of her children. This job was Kimberly's life. "Kim..." Kimberly cut her off.

"Leave me alone right now," she insisted.

Dana nodded and looked at the other Rangers.

****

(Inside the Aqua-Base)

Ms. Fairweather was pacing back and forth in Captain Mitchell's office. "He shouldn't have done that to Kimberly, this Aqua-Base was her life. She depended on this place to get her at least through a college education here. I provided her that education. He just snatched away her dreams and her hope in just a few seconds," she explained.

"I understand that, but what are we going to do about it?" He asked.

"We have to get him to reconsider letting Kim back on this base," she replied.

"Ms. Fairweather, Kimberly became the Rangers' mentor, the Cyborg Rangers replaced them. Dr. Harlen replaced Kimberly."

"But you should've have brought her back as your assistant."

"He wouldn't have allowed it."

Ms. Fairweather sat down knowing that General McKnight just broke all of Kimberly's hopes and dreams.

****

(In the City)

Kimberly never had a computer at home because she never thought she'd be needing once because she was taking her courses on the Aqua-Base. "I can't finish college now," she whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Chad standing there.

"Don't worry, Kim, we'll find a way to get you back on track," he assured her.

Kimberly nodded to her friends and then she watched as they saw a fight going on. "Carter, you're not Rangers anymore," she reminded them.

"I don't care, come on," Carter answered.

She then ran after them to see what would happen.

When they came, they saw that the Cyborg Rangers were malfunctioning. "Kimberly, get to safety," Carter instructed. Kimberly gasped when the Pink Cyborg Ranger came at her and Dana.

"Up and over?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Dana replied.

She and Dana flipped over the Cyborg Ranger's head. She then saw a car pull up and Captain Mitchell appeared. "Keep fighting her, Day," she instructed. She gasped when Cyborg Pink came at her. She did a series of back flips until she reached Captain Mitchell.

"Nice moves," he commented.

"Thanks," Kimberly answered.

Captain Mitchell revealed their morphers. "RANGERS! CATCH!" She shouted. She tossed them their morphers and watched as her friends defeated the Rangers. She then ran over and the Rangers all embraced her.

When they came back to the Aqua-Base, General McKnight walked over to Kimberly. "My apologies, Miss Hart. From what I've seen, you're a great asset to the Aqua-Base. Your children must be ever so proud of you," he told her. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all proud of her," Captain Mitchell agreed.

"Kim's a great asset to the team," Carter put in.

The rest all nodded their heads in agreement. "Captain Mitchell, you made six wise decisions," he informed. He saluted before leaving. Kimberly let out a long sigh. She then looked at her friends with a huge smile on her face.

"So, how much does this Aqua-Base mean to you?" Joel asked.

Kelsey nudged Joel with a grin. "Besides you guys? Everything," she replied.

"Welcome back," Captain Mitchell greeted.

They nodded before going to get back to training.


	9. The Titanium Ranger

Chapter 9: The Titanium Ranger

Kimberly was in the lab with Ms. Fairweather and the rest of the Rangers. She came in with the Titanium Morpher in hand and looked at Carter. "Okay, Carter, are you ready for this?" She asked. Dana bit her lower lip a little worried about might happen to Carter. Carter took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Okay, follow me," she instructed.

She led her friend into the room and as the scientists got everything on Carter, Kimberly strapped the Titanium Morpher onto his wrist. She took a deep breath and then she watched as Hunter, Blake, and Hannah came running in. "What are you three doing here?" She asked.

"We came to see the test," Hunter replied.

Kimberly smiled at her kids before looking at Carter. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.

Kimberly could feel all her friends' worries and then she walked over to stand behind Hunter. She placed her hands on his shoulders as Ms. Fairweather got ready for Carter to start the test. "Begin testing," she instructed. Carter then held the morpher up.

"TITANIUM POWER!" He shouted.

Kimberly's eyes widened in horror as Carter tried to morph but was in pain again. "Carter!" She heard Dana gasp. She could feel Dana's fear as she watched Carter in pain. Carter fell to the floor and she looked at her kids.

"You three stay here," she instructed.

They nodded and watched as their mother ran inside. "Carter, are you okay?" Ms. Fairweather asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Carter replied.

Kimberly decided to stay on the Aqua-Base that night instead of driving home, especially since Diabolico has become more dangerous. So, for the past few weeks, she's been living on the Aqua-Base with her children. Not that her children didn't mind living in the Aqua-Base.

Kimberly was in the kitchen with Dana preparing a cake. "So, Ryan would be twenty today, huh?" She asked.

"Yea," Dana replied.

Kimberly placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, how's Kylie's cold?" She asked.

"She's getting better. She's been sleeping a lot," Kimberly replied.

"That's to be expected," Dana agreed.

Kimberly sighed as he put the candles on the cake. "Done," she announced. Both girls giggled.

"Would you like the join us, Kim?" She asked.

"Nah, these is between father and daughter," Kimberly replied.

"Hey, you're part of this family now, Kim."

"Yea, but I never knew Ryan."

Dana sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll talk to you later," she told her. She took the cake and left. Kimberly went to bed hoping that everything was going to be okay.

The next day, Kimberly had the kids go off to their schooling in another part of the Aqua-Base when the alarms went off. She ran towards Rescue Ops after making sure her children got to their destination safely.

When she arrived at Rescue Ops, she nodded to the Rangers as they went to the Rescue Rover to stop Vypra from destroying Mariner Bay. She stood nextto Captain Mitchell as the Rangers went into battle.

As the fight went on, Kimberly's eyes widened in disbelief at who appeared. "The Titanium Ranger," Captain Mitchell murmured.

"How is that possible sir? No one had access to your safe," she pointed out.

She watched as the Captain hurried towards his office and she looked over at the Rangers. "Rangers, try your Rescuebird," she instructed.

"Right, Kim. RESCUEBIRD!" Carter called.

Kimberly held her breath and her eyes widened in disbelief when the Titanium Ranger sent the blast right back at them. "Call them back," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"He'll destroy them, call them back," Ms. Fairweather replied.

"Right. Rangers, come back, it's too dangerous," she informed.

She then took her headset off. "What's going on, captain?" She asked.

"Someone has stolen the Titanium Morpher," he replied.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We've got an emergency meeting, the Rangers are already there."

Kimberly followed Captain Mitchell to the meeting.

When they came into the room, they were listening to them yell. "Rangers, please calm down," she insisted.

"What are we going to do now that Diabolico has the Titanium Morpher?" Kelsey asked.

"We have to get it back," Captain Mitchell replied.

As the meeting went on, Ms. Fairweather was going to make new weapons, even though it wasn't going to be easy. Kimberly stood up and walked over to her friend. "You can do it, Ms. Fairweather," she assured her.

"Rangers, go to the city and be ready for his next attack," Captain Mitchell instructed.

Kimberly watched as the Rangers left and took a deep breath. She finally sat down in a chair covering her eyes trying to hide her tears. Captain Mitchell walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asked. She let her hand fall to the table.

"Sir, that evil Ranger. I can never look at another evil Ranger, sir," she replied.

"Why are you afraid to watch the Titanium Ranger?" He asked.

"Because my daughter's father was once evil. Seeing the evil Ranger just hurts me."

Captain Mitchell sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's going to be okay, Kim," he assured her. She let out a sob against him.

"I miss him sir," she confessed.

Captain Mitchell sighed again and sat next to her. "Is it normal to miss him? Even after all the pain I went through after he moved on?" She asked.

"Of course it is. He's the father of your daughter. It's okay to miss him," he replied.

She sighed as she looked at the table. "Sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been like if I wasn't attacked. If Tommy didn't move on," she told him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If that would've happened. You wouldn't be here. You would've have adopted Hannah and the boys. You wouldn't be an important member of this team," he pointed out.

Kimberly nodded then the alarms went off. They looked at the fight onscreen. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just instruct the team while I get Ms. Fairweather to give them their new weapons," he instructed. Kimberly nodded and started to help the Rangers out with the fight. "Ms. Fairweather, we are out of time," she heard Captain Mitchell say.

"But we haven't finished testing them," Ms. Fairweather insisted.

"That's an opportunity we don't have," he told her.

Ms. Fairweather sent the Rangers the V-Lancers. "Kimberly, follow my instruction and tell the Rangers what to do," Ms. Fairweather instructed.

"You got it, Ms. Fairweather," Kim assured her.

As she was telling the Rangers what to do, she watched as the V-Lancers defeated the Titanium Ranger. However, he got up and he heard Captain Mitchell stand up. "It can't be," he whispered. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop them, Kim," he ordered.

"What sir?" She asked.

Captain Mitchell grabbed the other headset. "DON'T FIRE!" He shouted.

"What? Please repeat sir," Carter answered.

"Hold your fire," Captain Mitchell insisted.

"What is he talking about?" Chad asked.

"But sir, this is our chance to finish him," Kelsey pointed out.

"Don't shoot," Captain Mitchell answered.

She watched as he sat down. "Please," he murmured. She then looked back at the screen.

"Rangers, power down your weapons and come back to the base," she instructed.

The Rangers returned to the Aqua-Base. "Retreat? SIR WE HAD HIM!" Carter yelled.

"He would've destroyed us without thinking twice," Joel pointed out.

"Now he knows we have the V-Lancers," Chad put in.

"That was our chance, maybe our only chance," Kelsey snapped.

"Kim, what's going on?" Dana asked.

"To tell you the truth, Day, I don't know," Kimberly replied.

She walked over to the captain. "Why sir? Why did you stop us?" Carter asked. Captain Mitchell turned and looked at all of them.

"Because, he's my son," he replied.

Kimberly's eyes widened and looked over at Dana who was just as shocked. She then looked back at Captain Mitchell. "Your son? Ryan?" She asked.

To Be Continued...


	10. The Story

Chapter 10: The Story

She walked over to the captain. "Why sir? Why did you stop us?" Carter asked. Captain Mitchell turned and looked at all of them.

"Because, he's my son," he replied.

Kimberly's eyes widened and looked over at Dana who was just as shocked. She then looked back at Captain Mitchell. "Your son? Ryan?" She asked. Captain Mitchell nodded.

"That's why I stopped you. You were going to destroy my son," he informed.

"How can that be? Ryan was killed in that car crash," Dana reminded.

"Yeah, he did die in that car crash," Kimberly agreed.

Captain Mitchell turned from looking at his daughter and the girl he grew to love as a daughter. "No, girls, he wasn't," he replied. He then looked back over at the tank in front of him. "It was late, it was pouring rain, you, Ryan, and I were coming home from visiting your grandmother. You two were in the backseat playing with the new toys she had given you. There was a truck coming from the other direction and I looked away for just a second. We tumbled over a cliff and I found myself hanging onto a root. Ryan was holding onto my foot and he was telling me he was slipping. I kept telling him to hold on, and you Dana, you were so young and so afraid and I was trying to call for help. Diabolico appeared and he told me he'd save Ryan, but Ryan would belong to him. I told him "never" and he disappeared. My shoe came off and Ryan had fallen. I shouted for Diabolico to save Ryan and after he saved Ryan from the fall, I begged him to give Ryan back to me, but then he told me I'd never see him again until his twentieth birthday and he disappeared," he explained.

"And today is his twentieth birthday," Dana murmured.

Kimberly placed a hand on Captain Mitchell's shoulder. "Sir, we won't fight him," Carter assured them. Captain Mitchell nodded before he went into his office and both of the girls followed him.

Captain Mitchell had his back turned to the girls as he looked at the fish tank. "For twenty years, I've waited to see him again. For twenty years, I hoped to see him again," he told them.

"You could've told us," Dana stated.

"I was ashamed," he admitted.

"But you had no other choice," Dana insisted.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder," he answered.

"Dad, I would've done the same thing for any of my children," Kimberly assured him.

Captain Mitchell turned and looked at Kimberly. "Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" He asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"If that's ok I mean," she replied.

Captain Mitchell placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's just fine," he replied. She hugged him tight with a smile on her face. Then he took Dana into his arms and hugged both girls tight.

"You did the right thing, father," Dana assured him.

Later that day, the alarms went off. Kimberly turned to see her friends running up the stairs. "It's the Titanium Ranger, he's back," someone informed. Kimberly closed her eyes as she watched Ryan attack the city, having no idea that Dana was gone.

"Where's Captain Mitchell?" Carter asked.

"He left without saying anything," a man replied.

"You mean Captain Mitchell left without telling anybody where he was going?" Joel asked.

"That's not like him," Carter mumbled.

"We can't attack the Titanium Ranger," Kelsey reminded.

"But he'll destroy the city," Chad pointed out.

"This is an emergency, we've got to do something," Joel insisted.

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Ryan attack innocent civilians. "Where's Dana?" Carter asked. Kimberly turned around with the rest of the team to see that Dana was gone. "She's going after him," Carter informed. Kimberly ran with the rest of the team.

When they arrived at the room where the Rescue Rover was being held, Dana was already inside. "DANA WAIT!" Carter called.

"DANA!" Kelsey shouted.

Kimberly was already standing at the edge. "Dana are you crazy? He'll kill you," Kimberly told her.

"I have to stop him," Dana replied.

Carter placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "We're going after her," he assured her. Then they hurried after Dana and Kimberly just stared at what was now an empty hole.

Kimberly ran back to Rescue Ops. "What's going on, Miss Hart?" A woman asked.

"Dana's gone, monitor her location," she instructed.

They found Dana fighting Ryan. "Mommy?" A small voice asked. Kimberly turned to see Kylie standing there.

"Hey, sweetie, you should be with your brothers and sister," she murmured as she picked her up.

Kylie wrapped her arms tightly around Kimberly's neck and Kimberly just held her daughter. Kimberly's eyes widened in horror when Ryan was going to destroy her. "NO!" She shouted.

"RYAN, DON'T!" Carter shouted.

Kimberly watched as Ryan ran off and the Rangers fought off a monster. "Sweetie, I'll be back, you stay right here do you understand me?" Kimberly asked. Kylie nodded and Kimberly ran towards the embarkation room.

Kimberly's jeep swerved as she quickly stopped it at the top of the cliff Captain Mitchell was talking about. "You don't remember, do you?" Captain Mitchell asked. Kimberly looked up to see Ryan glaring at him.

"I don't need to remember, I've been told. You didn't care what happened to me," Ryan replied.

"That's not true," Captain Mitchell insisted.

"You let me fall, to save Dana," Ryan told him.

Kimberly ran over and stood behind Captain Mitchell. "And then you took her in as a replacement," Ryan snapped.

"I tried to save you both. As for Kimberly coming into our lives, she needed us. You should've seen her, Ryan. She had no money, no food, and she was trying to raise a baby. She needed so yes I took her in and she became apart of this family, but I wasn't trying to replace you," he explained.

Ryan wasn't answering and Captain Mitchell kept talking. "Think back, Ryan, when you had that little fire truck. Then there was that terrible crash," Captain Mitchell started.

"Dad," Kimberly whispered.

Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder as if to tell her that everything was going to be okay before walking towards the edge. "We went over the cliff, all of us," he added.

"Stop it, you're lying," Ryan snapped.

"Listen to me, I was trying to save you. You and Dana, we were hanging over the cliff, and you were hanging onto my leg," he told Ryan.  
"NO! YOU ONLY WANTED TO SAVE HER YOU LET ME FALL!" Ryan roared.

Kimberly watched in horror as Ryan pushed Captain Mitchell over the cliff and taking him too. "DAD!" Kimberly shouted. She ran over to the side to see Captain Mitchell holding the branch and Ryan's arm.

"Hold on, Ryan, hold on," Captain Mitchell told him.

Kimberly watched as Ryan's eyes glazed over. "He's remembering," she whispered. She watched as Ryan climbed up and held onto the branch too.

"I remember," he informed.

Kimberly gasped when the branch was going to break. "Goodbye, Ryan," Captain Mitchell informed. He looked up at Kimberly and gave her a smile before falling.

"NO!" Ryan and Kimberly shouted.

She watched as Ryan jumped off the branch, morphed, and grabbed Captain Mitchell. They hit the ground and Kimberly waited to find life. They were moving and she was able to let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she kind of had a feeling of what was going on. Kimberly watched with sadness in her heart as Ryan took the morpher off and left.

That evening, Kimberly came into Captain Mitchell's office with a smile on her face. "Kylie refuses to fall asleep until she gets a goodnight kiss from her grandpa," Kimberly informed. Captain Mitchell chuckled as he stood up. "Dad, I'm sorry about what happened with Ryan," she told him. Captain Mitchell nodded and placed his hands on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Kimberly, I have faith in my son that he'll make the right choice, just like I had faith that you'll do all these great things, and I was right," he told her.

She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Now, I have to say goodnight to a certain little three-year-old," he informed. Kimberly nodded and watched as he left the office and walked over to his desk. She found a photograph of Captain Mitchell, little Dana, and little Ryan. She then saw a picture of Kylie, Hunter, Blake, and Hannah. She looked over at the table to see another picture. She walked over to pick it up and smiled at what it was. A picture that was taken almost a year ago.

The picture was of Captain Mitchell, Dana, Kimberly, Kylie, Hunter, Hannah, and Blake. The perfect family photo.

Kimberly placed the picture back onto the table and went to go back to her quarters

When she opened the door to her quarters, she smiled at what she was hearing. "Grandpa, guess how much I love you," Kylie giggled.

"I don't know, how much?" Captain Mitchell asked.

Kimberly choked back a giggle as Kylie opened her arms wide. "This much," she replied. Captain Mitchell chuckled as he opened his arms just as wide.

"And I love you this much," he answered.

He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Now, better get some sleep," he told her. Kylie nodded and he tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. He placed the white teddy bear in her arms and he smiled at Kimberly. He stood up and walked over to her. "And as far I can see now, you're doing great things right here in this room," he murmured. He kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Kimberly looked at her sleeping children before going to the galley.

Kimberly and saw something that surprised her. She was seeing Dana in tears, but that's not surprised her. What surprised Kimberly is seeing Carter hugging Dana and was trying to sooth her sobs. She quietly stepped out of the galley and stood in the hallway. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled a picture of Tommy out of her pocket. "I'll never forget you," she whispered. Kimberly placed the picture back where it was and walked away.


	11. Being a Mother

Chapter 11: Being a Mother

Kimberly was looking at the new reports for the progress on fixing zords from the last battle with one of Diabolico's monsters when she saw Carter walking down the hall and Dana coming the other way. In Dana's arms were tons and tons of books. "Hey, you need help with those?" He asked. Kimberly hid as she watched them.

"Thanks, Carter," Dana told him.

"No problem," he assured her.

Dana sighed as she walked down the hall with Carter and Kimberly trailed along behind them. Kimberly closed her eyes and let their emotions fill her head. She smiled at what she felt. She felt love illuminating from them. "I knew it," she whispered. She bit her lip as she hid behind a wall again.

"Did you hear something?" Dana asked.

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't hear anything," he replied. Dana nodded before she and Carter continued down the hall.

Kimberly was smiling and then she jumped and shrieked when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Captain Mitchell standing there. "Dad, you scared me," she commented.

"I can see that," he teased.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Captain Mitchell led Kimberly to his office.

Once Kimberly was in Captain Mitchell's office, she became very confused. "What's going on, dad?" She asked.

"Kimberly, Ryan was here awhile ago," he replied.

"He was here? What did he want?" She asked.

"He doesn't know what he wants that's his problem."

"What can we do?"

Captain Mitchell sat back in his chair. "All we can do is hope," he replied. Kimberly nodded in agreement.

As time passed on, Kimberly was sitting in her room looking over the reports of the last mission when Hannah and Kylie came in. "Mommy, can we go to the park?" Kylie asked. Kimberly smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hannah, just make sure you keep an eye on her, "she instructed.

Hannah nodded before leaving with Kylie. Kimberly sighed as she went back to the reports.

****

(During the Attack)

Kimberly's eyes widened in horror when pictures of the exploding feathers flashed across the screen. She spun around and looked at Captain Mitchell. "Dad, I have to go," she told him.

"Why?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Because I just sent my daughters into the lion's den," she replied.

Captain Mitchell nodded and Kimberly ran out of the room.

****

(In the Park)

Kimberly stopped at the top of the hill and looked at the sky to see the sun setting. Fear rose in her heart and she watched as her daughter's played in the park. "HANNAH, KYLIE!" She shouted. She ran down the hill and grabbed the feather Kylie was playing with. She threw it into the pile of feathers that they built and Kimberly pushed her daughters to the ground and she had covered them with her body as the explosion happened. She sat up and looked at the large hole in the ground from the explosion. She then turned to Hannah and Kylie. "Are you okay?" She asked. They nodded in fear and Kimberly hugged them tight with tears in her eyes. "Thank God," she whispered.

****

(In the Aqua-Base)

Captain Mitchell had just watched Ryan defeat the monsters and see Dana welcome him home. He turned the screen to the park to see Kimberly hugging Hannah and Kylie with tears in her eyes.

When Kimberly came back with her daughters she gasped to see that Ryan was back. She hurried up to him with a smile. "I haven't gotten the pleasure to meet you personally. I'm Kimberly," she informed. She held her hand out to him with a smile. Ryan shook her hand with a grin.

"Hello, Kimberly, I'm Ryan," he stated.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Ryan tight. "Welcome home," she murmured. Dana smiled and then they took Ryan to Rescue Ops.

Kimberly walked over to Ryan and placed his Lightspeed Rescue Jacket on his shoulders. "There you are, perfect fit," she announced. Everyone clapped for the new Titanium Ranger.

That night, Kimberly was asleep, but then her nightmares were coming back. "_Oh and sweetie, pink is out_," her evil voice taunted. Kimberly shot up from bed with sweat on her forehead.

"Ryan," she whispered.


	12. Keeping the Secret

Chapter 12: The Secret

Kimberly was walking down the hall trying to get to Ryan's room before anyone else did. She knew that something was wrong with him after the nightmare she had. "MOM!" Hunter called. Kimberly stopped and looked at her son.

"What is it, Hunter?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you're heading off in such a hurry," he replied.

"Sorry. I have something to do. Hunter, make sure your brother and sisters get to where they need to go."

Hunter nodded and then Kimberly hurried off.

Kimberly came into Ryan's quarters and saw him quickly grab his shirt. "Ryan, what are you doing?" She asked.

"N-Nothing," he replied.

Kimberly could fear the worry and walked over to him. "Ryan, turn around," she instructed.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn around," she replied.

"Kim, I don't think..."

She had him turn around and her eyes widened in horror at the tattoo on his back. "Ryan!" She gasped. Ryan quickly put the shirt on and looked at her.

"Kim, you have to promise me not to tell dad," he told her.

"Are you crazy, Ryan? Dad should know about this," Kimberly insisted.

Ryan walked over to her. "Please, Kim, you can't tell dad, please. Dad would take me off the team. I can't leave the team while the team needs me," he insisted. Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him. "Please sis, let me handle this on my own," he added. Kimberly then walked towards the door and looked back at Ryan.

"You don't have to worry, Ryan. I won't be the one telling your dad, you are," she informed.

Then she left the room.

Kimberly was looking over some reports when she heard the alarms go off. She jumped up and ran to Rescue Ops.

As she stood in Rescue Ops, she saw three monsters. She spun around and looked at the Rangers. "They're back," she informed. They Rangers nodded and Ryan caught the look in Kimberly's eyes, but hurried off anyways. Kimberly pressed her hand against her forehead as she turned back to the screen.

As they fought off the monsters, Kimberly saw that they were losing horribly and she gasped when Ryan fell off a building and watched as something went up his back. "Oh, God, please don't let this happen now," she whispered. She felt Captain Mitchell place his hands on her shoulders to relax her. She watched as Carter pulled the trigger on the monster. However, to her horror, Carter was too close. "CARTER!" She shouted. She held the mouthpiece of her headset close to her face. "Carter, Carter, come in if you can here me," she begged.

"Carter," was all Kimberly could hear.

Kimberly knew that voice all too well, it was Dana's voice. She could feel the sadness from Dana. "He can't be gone," Dana murmured sadly. Kimberly lowered her head in sorrow at the thought of losing one of her good friends.

"Dana, he's not, look," Joel announced.

Kimberly looked at the screen and watched as Carter got up from the ground. She could see the burns on his suit. "CARTER!" Dana exclaimed. Kimberly smiled when she watched the Pink Ranger run over to embrace the Red Ranger.

"Thank God he's okay," she whispered.

Captain Mitchell nodded and then the megazord battle began.

That evening, Kimberly had Carter sitting down on a bed in the infirmary as she was checking him over. "Kim, seriously, I'm okay," he assured her.

"Carter, this is my job, I have to make sure that everything's okay," she informed.

Carter sighed and then Kimberly sighed. "We all thought we lost you, Carter," she told him.

"I know, I thought I was a goner too," he agreed.

"Dana seemed to be holding you tight," she commented.

Carter closed his eyes when Kimberly mentioned Dana's name. "You like her, don't deny it," she laughed.

"I'm not denying it, Dana's a great girl," he confessed.

Kimberly laughed and then she stood in front of him. "Okay, Mr. Grayson, you're done now," she informed. Carter was about to leave when she could tell that there was something else on his mind. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kim, did you notice something strange about Ryan during the battle? Did you see something gold move up his back?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she sat across from him. "You know about the tattoo then," she commented. Carter looked up at her confused.

"You know about it?" Carter asked.

"I had nightmares again. They were warning me that Ryan's in trouble," she informed.

Carter sighed and Kimberly held his hand. "Go talk to him, Ryan, please, he won't listen to me," she stated. Carter nodded and went to go talk to Ryan.

Kimberly was walking down the hall when she saw Captain Mitchell standing by Ryan's door. "Oh, no," she whispered. She hurried over to him. "Dad, I can..." Captain Mitchell silenced her. She closed her mouth and she went into the room with Captain Mitchell.

When they came in the room and Captain Mitchell dismissed Carter, Ryan looked at Kimberly with a glare. "You promised you wouldn't tell him, Kim," he told her.

"I didn't tell him anything, Ryan," Kimberly insisted.

"Yeah right," Ryan mumbled.

Captain Mitchell placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder and looked at Ryan. "She didn't say anything. I heard Carter talking about it. Let me see the tattoo," he instructed.

"Dad, it's not that bad," he insisted.

"Let me see it, Ryan," he instructed.

Ryan sighed as he turned and lifted his shirt up to show his father the tattoo. "Until we can figure out how to get rid of this, you can't morph into the Titanium Ranger," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"But, dad..." Ryan trailed off.

"It's too dangerous, Ryan," Captain Mitchell pointed out.

Kimberly bit her lip as she watched Ryan get pulled off the team. Once Captain Mitchell left, Kimberly walked over to him. "Ryan, I know how much being a Ranger means to you. But please, we lost you once, please don't make us lose you again," she insisted. Ryan nodded and he watched as Kimberly left the room.


	13. Playing Matchmaker

Chapter 13: Playing Matchmaker

Kimberly woke up and smiled when she saw Kylie curled up against her. Kylie had fallen ill and it scared Kim. So, all night Kimberly had Kylie stay in her bed so she could keep an eye on her. She stroked her still feverish cheek and looked up when the door opened to see Ms. Fairweather come in. She gestured for them to stay quiet before placing a kiss on Kylie's forehead and quickly got dressed before going outside the room to talk to her friend.

When she came outside, she crossed her arms over her chest. "How's she?" She asked.

"Her fever went down a bit, I think she should be better in a day or two," Kimberly replied.

Ms. Fairweather placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay," she assured her. Kimberly nodded and smiled at her.

"So, what else is going on? I know you just didn't want to come down here and talk to me about Kylie," Kimberly commented.

"How about we have you do something to get your mind off of everything?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Really, what do you have in mind?"

"Simple, play matchmaker."

Kimberly smiled as she bit her lip. "I know you've been dying to hook Carter and Dana," she commented.

"Well, I know they remind me of Tommy and me," Kimberly stated.

Ms. Fairweather nodded and then both women walked down the hall together.

Kimberly was sitting in the lab when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Kylie standing there with her teddy bear in her arms. "Sweetie, you should be in bed," she told her.

"Mommy, I wanna hear daddy's story," she replied.

Kimberly smiled as she picked Kylie up and carried her back to their room.

She placed the girl into bed and sat on the edge of her bed. "What do you want to hear about your daddy?" She asked.

"I wanna hear about how you met daddy," Kylie replied.

Kimberly smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll tell you how your daddy and I met and you better get some sleep," she instructed. Kylie nodded and held onto her teddy bear as she listened to her mother tell her how she and Tommy first met.

**(Two Days Later)**

Kimberly was walking down the hall when she saw Carter and Dana walking down the hall together. She smiled as she hurried to Rescue Ops to try and hook them up together.

Kimberly watched as Carter and Dana went into the elevator going towards the surface. "Turning off systems to the elevator," she murmured. She turned the system off and smiled to see that everything was going well so far. Carter and Dana were stuck in the elevator, so all she had to do was hope that her plan would work.

"Kim, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"Sorry guys, the elevator belt is jammed," Kimberly lied.

"How long will it take for it to come back online?" Dana asked.

"It'll take awhile," Kimberly replied.

She then cut the communication and went back to her plan.

**(1 Hour Later)**

Carter and Dana were sitting on opposite sides of the elevator. "We've been stuck in here for an hour," she whined. Carter nodded and sighed.

"Day, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he told her.

She looked up as he said those words. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked. Carter smiled as he sat next to her.

"I've been wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner," he replied.

"You mean like a date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah."

Dana smiled and held onto his hand. "I'd like that, a lot," she replied. Carter smiled and went to lean in for a kiss when the door opened to reveal Kimberly.

"Sorry guys, but the elevator's been fixed," she informed.

Carter got up off the floor and helped Dana stand. "I'll see you Friday," he told her. Dana nodded and watched him leave.

"Something good happened," Kimberly commented.

Dana swatted her "sister's" shoulder with a grin. "You sneak," she laughed. She then walked away and Kimberly had a huge smile on her face.

"Mission accomplished," she murmured.


	14. Her Fear

Chapter 14: Her Fear

Kimberly sighed as she was walking down the hall with a bunch of files in her arms. It came to a point that they became to heavy and she tripped. She yelped as she started to fall, but a pair of strong arms quickly grabbed her before she fell on her face, but she lost some of her files. "Better watch your step there," Ryan teased. Kimberly smiled as she pushed her hair back behind her ear as she bent down to pick up her files. "Here, let me help you," he insisted.

"Thanks, Ryan," she sighed.

Ryan helped her gather her things and took half of the pile. "It looks like you bit off more than you can chew," he commented. Kimberly laughed slightly.

"I guess you can say that," she agreed.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Uh, files on a new project, Angela is very thorough when it comes to organizing new projects," she replied.

Ryan nodded and helped her get her things to the lab.

Ms. Fairweather looked up as Kimberly and Ryan came in with the files. "You can set them right there," she instructed. They nodded and set their stuff on the table. "You don't have to stay here, Kim, I know seeing Hannah's competition means a lot to you," she assured her. Kimberly smiled and then she looked at Ryan. "You can go too, Ryan, if you like," she added.

"Come on, Ryan, you should see Hannah at gymnastics," Kimberly agreed.

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll come," he assured her. Kimberly smiled as she led him out of the room.

**(Mariner Bay Auditorium)**

Hannah was warming up when she saw her mom come in with her "uncle". "MOM! UNCLE RYAN!" She shouted. She hurried over and Kimberly giggled as she hugged her daughter tight.

"You'll do great, I know you will," she assured her.

Hannah nodded and then her name was called. "Ok, wish me luck," she murmured.

"Good luck," Ryan told her.

Hannah smiled and hurried off and Ryan took Kimberly over to the bleachers. She saw Hunter, Blake, and Kylie saving a spot for her. "Right here, mom, Uncle Ryan," Hunter called. Kimberly took Kylie into her arms and sat down.

"Up next is Hannah Hart from Mariner Bay, California," the announcer announced.

Hannah jumped onto the balance beam and did some awesome moves. Hannah closed her eyes as she continued counting. "_One, two, three back flip. One, two, three, front flip. One, two, three, spin_," she counted. All her moves were great and everyone was watching her in awe.

Kimberly was watching her and memories of all the times she did gymnastics came back to her as she watched her daughter. "That girl is great," one woman said.

"Yeah, who's her trainer?" Another woman asked.

Kimberly bit her bottom as she held Kylie on her lap. "That was Hannah Hart from Mariner Bay, California," the announcer announced. Hannah bowed before going back behind the curtain. Kimberly got up and went to speak to Hannah.

Hannah was sitting on a chair with her towel over her shoulders and her bottled water in her hands. "Hannah," Kimberly called.

"Sorry, trainers only," security informed.

"She is my trainer," Hannah assured him.

Kimberly went through and smiled at her daughter. "Hey, baby," she greeted. She kneeled down besides her chair with a smile. "You did great out there," she commented.

"Well, I learned from the best," Hannah stated.

Hannah pressed her forehead against Kimberly's as both girls just sat there.

**(Award Ceremony)**

All the girls stood in a line waiting for the awards to be passed out. "The Third Place Medal goes to Georgia Tyler from Angel Grove, California," the announcer announced. The girl received her medal and went back to her team. "The Second Place Medal goes to Anna Kelly from Reefside California," he added. The girl received her medal and went back to her team. "And the First Place Medal goes go, Hannah Hart from Mariner Bay, California," he announced. Hannah shrieked as she got her medal and then she embraced her family.

**(Aqua-Base)**

Captain Mitchell was in Rescue ops looking over some reports when Kimberly, Ryan, and the children returned. "Well, how did it go, Hannah?" He asked.

"I did great, grandpa," she replied.

"How did you do?" He asked.

Hannah held up her medal with a smile. "First place," she announced.

"Oh, terrific," he complimented.

He embraced Hannah with a huge grin on his face. However, the moment was broken when the alarms went off. Kimberly grabbed her headset and looked a her children. "We know, mom," Hunter assured her. Blake nodded before they took Hannah and Kylie out of the room. Kimberly sighed and went back to the screen as the Rangers were sent out.

As the battle went on, they were losing to the two remaining monsters. "Carter, use your V-Lancers," she instructed.

"Right, Kim," Carter agreed.

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "Fire V-Lancers," she instructed. The V-Lancers were fired, but nothing happened, their blast was thrown back at them.

**(Megazord Battle)**

Kimberly watched in horror as her friends were losing the fight. "We need extra power, dad," she told him.

"With Ryan off the team right now, we're cutting it slim," he answered.

Kimberly felt determination enter her head. "Ryan," she whispered. She turned and saw that Ryan wasn't there. "Oh, no," she whispered. She hurried down the hall towards where Ryan was heading.

Kimberly found Ryan and ran to him. "RYAN! Are you crazy? Have you completely lost your mind? You can't go fighting," she told him. Ryan stopped and looked at her.

"Kim, our friends are going to die if I don't do something," he told her.

"We'll find another way, but please, don't do it," she begged.

"I have to."

Kimberly watched as he got ready to morph and there was nothing she could do. "TITANIUM POWER!" He shouted. Once he morphed, she watched him leave.

After the battle, Kimberly was in the infirmary with Ms. Fairweather. "You can take over, Kimberly," she instructed. Kimberly nodded and then she continued to work on checking Ryan over.

"Kim, please say something," he begged.

Kimberly bit her lip as she continued to work. "I told you not to go, I told you to stay," she reminded.

"I know," he agreed.

"But you still did it, Ryan. Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked.

"Kimberly, I was saving our friends," he replied.

"And you did a great job. I refuse to lose someone from my family."

Ryan could see the tears in her eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Kim, stop," he insisted. She stopped and tried to wipe her tears away and she looked at him.

"Once I didn't get support from my other family, I cut them out of my life completely. Now that I have a family that cares, I refuse to lose any of them, that includes you," she explained with her voice quivering.

Ryan pulled her down into a hug and she let out a small sob. "I won't lose you, Ryan," she murmured.

"And you won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Dana came in and saw Ryan comforting Kimberly. Dana nodded when he gestured to be quiet. She too was worried about Ryan, but she knew that if something happened to Ryan, it would just kill Kimberly. Only the team and her father truly knew what this team and family meant to Kimberly. Her life was turning around, it was just turning around very slowly. Dana walked over and placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "He's going to be okay," she assured her. Kimberly sat up and wiped the stray tear on her face.

"You just take care of yourself, Ryan," she instructed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

She nodded before she and Dana left.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review. Please check out my and my partner's new website. It's in my biography. If you do check out our website, please leave your comments. Thanks, Catch you on the flip side.**


	15. A New Enemy

Chapter 16: A New Enemy

**Author's Note: This chapter deals mostly with the children.**

Kimberly was standing in Rescue Ops looking at the cocoon in the middle of the city to see that the Rangers were ready to fight. "Guys, be careful," she instructed.

"Right, Kim," Carter agreed.

Kimberly nodded as she looked at Captain Mitchell. Just then, Ms. Fairweather ran in. "Angela, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Hunter and Blake, I can't find them anywhere," Ms. Fairweather replied.

Kimberly looked at Captain Mitchell. "Go," he assured her. Kimberly nodded and went after her sons.

When she arrived on the scene, her eyes widened in horror to see them in a fighting stance. "HUNTER, BLAKE!" She shouted. Kimberly watched in horror as her friends disappeared. She gasped when Olympius turned on them.

"Now you two," he laughed.  
"NO!" Kimberly screamed.

She ran as fast as she could and jumped in the way. "MOM!" Hunter and Blake shouted. Kimberly was gone in a flash of light. Hunter grabbed onto his brother's arm. "Come on, bro, we have to get out of here," Hunter insisted.

"But what about mom?" Blake asked.

"Carter and Ryan will get her out," Hunter replied.

"HUNTER! BLAKE!" Carter shouted.

They saw Carter and Ryan and jumped into the Rescue Rover.

**(Aqua-Base)**

Hunter and Blake sat in the debriefing room and lowered their head when Captain Mitchell entered the room. "What were you two thinking?" He demanded.

"We were trying to help," Hunter replied.

"You two weren't thinking at all. You two know better," he scolded.

"We're sorry, grandfather," Blake apologized.

Captain Mitchell could see the pain in their eyes. "Boys, you both have to understand that you're not Rangers. You're both too young to even go out there and try to defeat creatures like Olympius, Diabolico, Vypra, and Loki," he explained. He then placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. "For now, both of you, go and take care of your sisters. We'll bring your mom back," he assured them. They sat there and watched as their grandfather left.

When Hunter and Blake left the debriefing room, Hunter saw Kylie sniffling while holding her teddy bear. Blake watched as Hunter walked over to Kylie. "What's wrong, Kylie?" He asked.

"Did that bad monster take my mommy?" She asked.

Hunter sighed and nodded. "He did take her, Kylie," he replied. She started crying.

"I want my mommy," she sobbed.

He took the young girl into his arms and sighed. "We'll get mommy back, Kylie, I promise you," he murmured. He held her tight and looked at Blake who was leaning against the doorframe watching Hunter comfort the sobbing child.

Later that day, the children had thought they had seen their mother, but they were wrong.

Kylie was sitting in her room playing with her toys when she saw "Kimberly" come in. "Hi, mommy," she greeted. She just grinned at her.

"Mommy, could you tell me the story about daddy?" She asked wit ha smile on her face.

She was surprised to see the smile on "Kimberly's" face fade. "Not right now,' she replied. Kylie was shocked and she watched as she left. She quickly jumped off the bed with her teddy bear in her arms.

Kylie was running through the base with fear plastered on her face. "HUNTER, BLAKE!" She called. Blake turned the corner and was nearly knocked over by his baby sister.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"That's not mommy," she replied.

"What do you mean that's not mom?" He asked.

"I asked her to tell me the story about how she met daddy and she told me no."

Blake looked at his brother and picked Kylie off the ground before hurrying towards Rescue Ops with Hunter behind him.

Captain Mitchell was looking over some reports again when Hunter and Blake ran in. "Where's Carter?" Hunter asked. Carter then walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That wasn't Chad, Kelsey, Dana, or mom," Blake replied.

"What?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Grandpa, mommy wouldn't tell me how she met daddy," Kylie replied.

Carter looked over at Ryan and Captain Mitchell. They knew that Kimberly never passed up the chance of ever telling Kylie how she met Tommy. "If that wasn't Kimberly, then who would it be?" Hannah asked. They all looked at each other.

"Olympius," they answered in unison.

Blake placed Kylie on the floor and they ran towards the embarkation room. "ANGELA!" Hunter shouted. Hannah stood behind Hunter and watched in horror as her brother was thrown across the room when he went to grab who they thought was Joel.

"HUNTER!" Hannah screamed.

She ran to her brother while Carter stopped Olympius. Ms. Fairweather ran to Hunter and saw a cut on his head from the impact with the wall. Hannah stood up when she knew that her brother was in good hands. She saw that Olympius and Carter landed in the ocean. "Carter!" She gasped. She looked at Captain Mitchell and she ran to the beach with Blake behind her.

When they arrived at the beach, they saw the rangers had been freed. "Mom!" They gasped. Kimberly stood up and smiled to see two of her children there. They ran over and she hugged them tight. Carter walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and she hugged Blake and Hannah as tight she could. Then she watched as the Rangers defeated the monster after Vypra and Loki took Olympius away.

After the battle, Kimberly entered the infirmary to see Ms. Fairweather taking care of the cut on Hunter's head. "How is he?" She asked.

"He has the cut on his forehead and a minor concussion from the impact, but he'll be okay," she replied.

Kimberly nodded and sat beside Hunter's bed. Hunter opened his eyes and smiled to see that it was his mom. "Hi, baby," she greeted. She stroked her son's face with a sigh. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay, my head just hurts," he replied.

She nodded and held onto his hand. "Blake told me what you did to comfort Kylie," she stated.

"Kylie's my sister, she means the world to me," he told her.

"I know she does, sweetie," she assured him.

Kimberly sighed as she watched him start to doze off. "Get some sleep," she murmured. Hunter nodded before falling into a deep sleep.

That night, Kimberly walked out into Mariner Bay Park and stood on a hill. "OLYMPIUS! If you can hear me and I know you do. If you _ever_ harm my family again, I will see to it personally that you'll be destroyed," she threatened. She then fell to her knees with tears on her face. "MY SON COULDN'T DIED! ANY HARDER AND YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HIM!" She shouted. She then looked around anger filling her system. "AND IF YOU EVER TRY AND HARM MY FAMILY AGAIN! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED NOW, OLYMPIUS!" She added.

**(Skull Cavern)**

Olympius watched Kimberly shouting at him about hurting her son. "You don't have to worry about destroying me, girl, because I will be the one who'll destroy you," he threatened.


	16. The Heartbreaking News

Chapter 16: The Heartbreaking News

Kimberly sighed as she walked into Rescue Ops. "Mom, are you okay?" Hunter asked. Kimberly turned and looked at her son.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied.

Kimberly sat down with a sigh and placed her hand against her forehead. Captain Mitchell walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim," he murmured. She looked up at Captain Mitchell.

"Hi, dad," she greeted.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

She was about to deny it when she saw the look on his face. "Dad, I miss him. I miss Tommy so much that it hurts," she confessed. Kimberly bit her lip as she said her words. "I have to go back," she informed.

"Go back? Go back where?" Dana asked.

She stood up. "I have to go back to Angel Grove," she replied. Captain Mitchell and Dana looked at each other before looking at Kimberly.

"Kimberly, after what happened at the auditorium you told us you never wanted to back to Angel Grove," Dana reminded.

"I know what I said, but Tommy deserves to know that he's a father," she insisted.

They sighed and knew that they couldn't get Kimberly to change her mind. "I won't take Kylie with me. Just incase things don't go well," she informed. They nodded and Kimberly went to her room.

Hunter and Blake came in and saw their mom packing. "Mom, what are you doing?" Blake asked. She looked up from her duffel and looked at her boys.

"Hunter, Blake, I need you to watch Kylie and Hannah," she informed.

"Sure, but where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to Angel Grove," she replied.

Hunter lowered his head and closed his eyes while Blake let out a heavy sigh. "What?" She asked.

"Mom, what if he isn't there?" Hunter asked.

She bit her lip as she thought of that possibility many times as she was packing. "That's the chance I have to take. There's also the chance that Tommy wouldn't want Kylie. The chance that he wouldn't want to talk to me again. Each one I would understand why," she replied. She grabbed her duffel and placed her hands on her sons' shoulders. "Please, just take care of your sisters," she insisted. They nodded and she kissed their cheeks before leaving.

She got her stuff in the car and she kissed Kylie and Hannah before leaving.

When Kimberly arrived at Angel Grove, her heart was pounding hard against her chest. "Please be here," she whispered. She arrived where the Youth Center used to be and got out of the car.

Once she entered the place now called "The Surf Spot" she saw a familiar face. "KIM!" Andros called. He got out of his chair and hurried over to her. Kimberly shrieked with laughter as Andros hugged her tight. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing great and you are too since the last time I saw you," he replied.

She rubbed the back of her neck with a laugh. "Yeah, I am doing so much better," she replied.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

Kimberly led him over to a table to sit down and they started talking. "I'm now doing more Ranger business," she whispered.

"Really? For which team?" He asked.

"Lightspeed Rescue," she replied.

"Wow! I've been watching there fights on television, they're a great team."

"They are. Well, what about you?"

Just then a girl came up behind Andros and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length blue jean skirt, a yellow blouse, a necklace hung around her neck, and she had a white headband in her hair.

Andros smiled at the girl and gave her a kiss before looking back at Kimberly. "Kim, this is my wife, Ashley," he informed. Kimberly then saw the gold rings on their hands. "Ashley, this is my good friend, Kimberly," he added.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Andros told us about the original Pink Ranger hiding in our Power Chamber," Ashley commented.

Kimberly laughed slightly. "Yeah, I have my reasons why I was down there," she commented.

"Hey guys," a voice greeted.

Kimberly looked up to see a group of their friends come in.

There was an African-American with no hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

There was a girl with very long black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue-jean shorts, a pink tank-top, a diamond ring on her left hand, her hair was pulled back in a braid, and she had her sunglasses sitting on the top of her head.

There was another boy with black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a black tank-top.

Another guy with platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a white tank-top, and a white over shirt.

Another girl with shoulder-length blond hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a purple skirt, a purple blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Kim, these are our friends. Guys, this is Kimberly Hart," Andros informed. The guy in blue shook her hand.

"I'm TJ," he informed.

The girl in pink grinned as she waved at Kimberly. "Hey, I'm Cassie," she greeted. Kimberly nodded and looked towards the boy in black.

"Carlos," he told her.

"I'm Zhane," the boy in white informed.  
"And I'm Karone," the girl in purple put in.

Andros smiled as the girl in purple stood beside him. Then he looked at Kimberly. "What brings you to Angel Grove?" He finally asked. Kimberly fidgeted with her hands a bit before answering. However, Zhane answered for her.

"She's looking for someone named Tommy," he replied.

Karone whacked Zhane upside the head. "Ow! What?" He asked. Karone rolled her eyes before looking at Kimberly.

"I am looking for Tommy," she confessed.

"Tommy? Do you mean Tommy Oliver?" TJ asked.

Kimberly jumped up. "You mean, you know him?" She asked.

"Sure I do, he chose me to be his successor," TJ replied.

"We all know Tommy," Cassie answered.

"Then he's still here?" She asked.

The Rangers exchanged looks before answering. "No, we can't say he is," TJ replied. Her heart snapped at his words.

"He left to continue racing after he gave up being a Ranger," Ashley added.

Kimberly sat down feeling her heart being ripped from her chest. Andros reached across the table and held her hand. Kimberly could feel his sympathy and let out a shaky sigh. "This is about Kylie, isn't it?" He asked. Kimberly nodded and then she stood up.

"I guess I made this trip for nothing," she sighed.

She walked out and went towards her car. Ashley sent her husband after Kimberly.

Kimberly was halfway towards her car when Andros stopped her. "Let me go, Andros, I knew coming back here was a mistake," she told him. Andros hated seeing her in pain, but the hard part was for them to tell her that Tommy wasn't there anymore. "The hard part is that he believes everything in that stupid letter," she babbled. Andros sighed as he pulled Kimberly into a hug.

"_This isn't fair, she's in this predicament because of a stupid lie_," he pondered.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Ashley told her.

Kimberly pulled back and wiped her tears away. "No, that's okay. I have to get back to my kids," she replied. She started towards her car again before looking back at TJ and Cassie. "By the way, congratulations," she added. Cassie and TJ looked at her confused.

"I have the gift of empathy, I can feel the love connection between you two," she informed.

She smiled at them before getting in her car and drove back to Mariner Bay. Ashley walked over and placed a hand on Andros's shoulder.

"What now, Andros?" She asked.

Andros sighed as he placed a hand over hers. "We protect her from Tommy," he replied. TJ stepped forward confused. "She was here to tell him that the letter was a lie. She came here to tell him that he was a father. The last time she saw Tommy, he was believing every word in a letter that Kimberly supposedly wrote. However, she never wrote the letter. Someone did though. We have to protect her from Tommy because twice he's hurt her. I refuse to have her hurt again," Andros explained. Cassie sighed sadly and TJ wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

Kimberly returned to Mariner Bay and the Rangers knew better than to bother her when she came back all upset. She went into her quarters and she locked herself in there for two days.

**Author's Note: I wrote this during my vacation. So, I won't be able to update for awhile yet. BTW even though it's late, Happy Thanksgiving everybody.**


	17. A Day Off

Chapter17: A Day Off

A few days after Kimberly got her heart broken again, Ryan was able to get rid of the cursed tattoo on his back. Their lives were back to normal, sort of. For now, it was the Rangers' day off and they were going to enjoy it, all except Carter. Kimberly knew that Carter still wanting to train disappointed Dana.

As the day went on, Kimberly was enjoying her time with her children. She was sitting by a bar near the beach enjoying some lemonade when she looked up to see her children enjoying themselves. "HUNTER!" Kylie shouted. Blake was chasing little Kylie with a water gun and Hunter pulled Kylie behind him and he was hit with the water. She smiled at her children as she watched them laugh. It was music to her ears.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing alone on a day like this?" A guy asked.

Kimberly looked over her shoulder to see a guy standing there.

He had chin-length brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing sandals, and green swimming trunks.

She had a sort of disgusted look on her face as she got up with her glass. "Actually, I'm not alone," she informed.

"Hey, Kim, wanna go for a game of Frisbee?" Joel asked.

"Sure then," Kimberly replied.

She set her glass down on the bar and just started at the guy. "I'm here with some friends and my family," she informed. She then started to walk away when her children hurried up to her. "Are you guys having fun?" She asked.

"Sure are, I'm especially enjoying the view," Hunter replied.

Kimberly grinned as she playfully whacked her older son over the head when she knew that he was talking about the girls. "Mom, I'm sixteen," he reminded her.

"Yeah and your sister is three," Kimberly added.

She picked Kylie up and kissed her cheek. Just then, Dana ran up to her. "Kim, dad's in trouble," she informed.

Kimberly's heart stopped at her words. "Let's go," she insisted. She then looked at her children.

"We're coming with you, mom," Blake stated.

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She knew that her children wouldn't back down from this one.

Once they arrived at the fire, Carter was already searching for Captain Mitchell. "He's still inside, there's a little girl missing," a fireman informed. The fireman grabbed Kimberly before she could run into the building.

"DAD!" She called.

"You can't go in there, miss," the fireman insisted.

Kimberly had enough and kicked the guy away from her. "Kimberly, what are you doing?" Dana asked.

"I'm going to find dad and you can't stop me," she replied.

Dana watched as her "sister" ran into the building. "KIMBERLY!" Ryan called.

Kimberly hurried through the building and coughed from the smoke. "DAD!" She called. She gasped when a beam fell and hurried away from it. "DAD!" She called.

"Kimberly?" She heard Captain Mitchell asked.

She turned around and saw her father lying on the ground. "Dad!" She gasped. She ran over to him.

"Kimberly, you shouldn't be here," he informed.

"I wasn't going to sit out there and wait for you to come out," she informed.

"DAD! KIMBERLY!" They heard Dana call.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" Kimberly shouted.

Dana ran over to them. "Father, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

They helped him up and gasped when the building was about to blow. "Let's go," he insisted. They ran towards a window and saw a rope there, the building blew.

Hunter, Blake, and Hannah watched in horror as the building blew. "MOM! GRANDPA!" They shouted. Hannah had Kylie's head buried into her shoulder so she wouldn't get hurt from the heat of the flames.

"Dana," Carter whispered.

"We're all right, everyone," Captain Mitchell assured them.

Captain Mitchell helped Kimberly and Dana off the rope and then he embraced both girls. "MOM!" Hunter and Blake called. They ran up and Kimberly embraced her children with a smile on her face. Hannah ran up with Kylie in her arms and Kimberly embraced them too.

"I'm okay, you guys," she assured them.

Then as they went back to the beach, Kimberly saw that Dana was very happy now that Carter decided to take a day off as well.

Kimberly sat in a beach chair watching as Carter was playing around with her children. Kylie shrieked with laughter as Carter picked her up and spun her around. "Look at how happy your kids are," Dana laughed. Kimberly didn't have to be told. She knew that her children were happy. Then that same guy walked over to her.

"Hey, I don't believe I said you could leave earlier," he commented.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and stood up. "Excuse me, but do I look like a dog?" She asked. Kimberly winced when he grabbed her arms and tight. She suddenly felt weak when she felt his anger. However, she did flip the guy onto his back. "Now, stay away from me," she snapped. When they guy came at her again, she fought him off and then once he took off, she pressed her hand on the scar on her temple from her attack. She fell to the ground.

"MOM!" The kids shouted.

They ran over to Kimberly and Dana found a pulse. "She's weak," she informed. They helped her get Kimberly back to the Aqua-Base.

Ms. Fairweather sighed as she checked Kimberly over. Hunter walked over to her. "Angela?" He asked. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your mom is going to be fine. Whatever emotion that man put into her mind weakened her. I want you all to keep your emotional walls up so she can't get like this again," she instructed.

They nodded and the children looked at their mother. "She's going to be just fine," Ms. Fairweather assured them. Kylie had her teddy bear in her arms and she crawled into her mother's bed. They watched as the child fell asleep against her mother. Hunter, Blake, and Hannah refused to leave the room. They were going to stay there all night if they had to.

"This was some day off," Blake mumbled.

They nodded as they looked at Kimberly.


	18. Her Memories

Chapter 18: Her Memories

Kimberly opened her eyes and sat up to see Blake hard at work. She got up and pulled her robe on. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked. She placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Sorry, mom, I'm trying to get some work done," he replied.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at her son. "Blake, you have to get some sleep," she insisted. Blake shook his head and Kimberly nodded. "You're going to get sick," she insisted. Blake sighed and Kimberly watched as he went off to bed.

Kimberly sat in the galley thinking about her children. She had a cup of coffee sitting in her hands as she looked at the ocean watching the creatures swimming by. Her mind was going back to her times with Tommy long before Kylie was born.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly came to school totally drenched. It was a horrible day for her. She sighed as she went to her locker. She was trying to get her hair back into shape. "Kimberly?" A voice called. Kimberly looked in the mirror and her eyes widened to see that it was Tommy.**_

"**_Oh, no, Tommy," she mumbled._**

_**She turned and put a smile on her face. "Tommy," she greeted. He gave her a smile.**_

"**_A little wet out there?" He asked._**

"**_A little wet? I'm a total wreck. Can you believe I have to show Mr. Pedis my pep rally plans?"_**

_**She opened her binder to see that pep rally plans were ruined. "Oh, no! It looks like something I drew when I was three," she complained.**_

"**_Hey everything's going to be okay," he assured her.  
"It's no," she mumbled._**

_**After sending Bulk and Skull away, Tommy turned back to Kimberly. "Hey, how about I walk you home after school?" He asked.**_

"**_You know anything could happen," she replied._**

"**_Hey, I'll take my chances."_**

"**_Okay."_**

_**After school, Kimberly was telling Tommy how it all started. "It all started last night when I had a dream about Rita being my wicked step-mother," she explained. Tommy stalled and shivered.**_

"**_That's creepy," he commented._**

"**_You said. Ever since then it's been one bogus thing after another. I just can't wait for this day to be over."_**

_**As they kept walking, Kimberly didn't see the rock. "It's like I never know what's going to happen next," she explained. Just then, she tripped, but Tommy quickly caught her.**_

"**_I see what you mean," he commented._**

"**_Sorry."_**

"**_It's okay."_**

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly bit her lip as she remembered that day. She sighed as she swirled her coffee around in her cup. "Why are you up so late?" A voice asked. Kimberly turned to see Carter standing there.

"I couldn't sleep. Blake was up and then I couldn't get back to sleep," she replied.

Carter sat across from her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kimberly sighed as she looked in her cup.

"Not really, Carter. I've been trying to get in contact with Tommy for weeks now. My letters are never answered. I know I could always trust one of my friends to send them to him and they tell me they do. I just never get an answer back," she explained.

Carter looked at her with a sigh. "Kim, have you ever considered the possibility of never seeing him again?" He asked. Kimberly sighed as she looked out the window again.

"I considered that possibility a lot of times, but I can't give up hope. I have to keep hope for my daughter that she'll one day meet her father," she replied.

Then she was brought back to the time she had first kissed Tommy.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kimberly saw Tommy practicing his karate and walked over to him. "They said back at the gym I'd find you here," she commented. He got off the rock he was practicing on and walked over to her.**_

"**_Yeah, I like practicing outside sometimes, nice fresh air," he stated._**

"**_How are you doing?" She asked._**

"**_I'm hanging. I'm practicing my karate and doing my schoolwork. Just trying to keep busy you know."_**

"**_We miss you."_**

"**_Nah. You guys have been a team long before I showed up. It'll all be back to normal before long."_**

_**Kimberly was silent for a moment. "I miss you," she confessed. Tommy then held her hand and leaned forward and they kissed. They pulled back and he let out a sigh.**_

"**_I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he stated._**

"**_Me too," she giggled._**

"**_Well, now that's over with. I guess the next question will be a piece of cake."_**

"**_What's that?"_**

"**_Kimberly, will you be my date to the dance Saturday night?"_**

_**Kimberly turned her back to him with a smile on her face. "Well? Kimberly!" He called. She turned around and laughed. She then lightly punched him in the shoulder.**_

"**_I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Of course I'll be your date to the dance."_**

"**_Yes? YES!"_**

_**He picked her up and spun her around, both were both laughing.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"You really miss him don't you?" Carter asked. Kimberly nodded and he held her hand. "Hey, we're always here for you, Kim," he assured her. Kimberly smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed.

**(Flashback)**

_**Tommy walked over and kneeled down beside her unconscious form. He picked her up into his arms with a smile. "Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," he told her. Kimberly opened her eyes and she smiled at him.**_

"**_I don't believe it...I must be dreaming...is it really you?" She asked._**

"**_In the flesh," he replied._**

_**Kimberly smiled as she hugged him tight.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"I should be getting to bed," she told Carter. Carter nodded and she stood up. Carter stood up.

"Kimberly," he called.

Kimberly stopped and turned around. "If you think of all the things you don't have, just think of the things you do have," he advised.

"Thanks, Carter, I'll keep that in mind," she told him.

She then went into her room and climbed into bed. She looked into the back room to see all her children fast asleep. Then she looked at the nightstand beside Kylie's bed. Beside Kylie's bed was a picture of her and Tommy during the Christmas Party.

**(Flashback)**

_**Tommy grabbed her arm and pointed up at the mistletoe. Kimberly giggled as she pulled him down by his jacket and kissed him. Once they pulled away, Kimberly looked at the man she deeply loved. "Merry Christmas Tommy," she told him.**_

"**_Merry Christmas, Kim," he answered._**

"**_I don't know what would make this day any better."_**

**(End Flashback)**

Kimberly had fallen into a deep sleep after her last happy memory of Tommy.


	19. Losing a Brother, Losing a Friend

Chapter 19: Losing a Brother, Losing a Friend

Ryan and Kimberly were looking over some things in Rescue Ops when the alarms went off. "What's going on?" Captain Mitchell asked. Kimberly looked at the screen before looking at Captain Mitchell.

"They're trying to bring Queen Bansheera back," Ryan replied.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

Captain Mitchell looked at Kimberly. "We stop the ceremony. First, we have to find where it is," he replied.

"I'll go," Ryan insisted.

"Ryan no," Captain Mitchell objected.

Kimberly bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, let him go, don't worry, we can keep track of him," she assured Captain Mitchell. Captain Mitchell sighed and let Ryan leave.

Kimberly was keeping track of Ryan as he arrived at a warehouse. "Okay, I'm in," Ryan informed quietly.

"Ryan, just be careful," Kimberly instructed.

"You've got it, Kim."

She bit her bottom lip as she watched her "brother" go into the warehouse. However, when Ryan went in, his signal was gone. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan can you hear me? Ryan if you can hear me please answer me," she insisted. She looked at the Rangers with fear showing on her face. "His signal's gone," she informed. Captain Mitchell nodded to the Rangers and Kimberly felt her heart pounding against her chest.

As the Rangers fought on, the queen had appeared. "Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped when she saw a tidal wave coming their way. She turned and looked at her children. "Hunter, Blake, get your sisters and get to safety, now," she ordered. They nodded and got the two girls to safety. Kimberly watched in horror as the tidal wave got closer.

"Brace for impact," Captain Mitchell called.

Kimberly closed her eyes and Captain Mitchell held her shoulders as they both braced for impact.

Hunter and Blake looked at each other and looked at Hannah. "Hannah, watch Kylie," Hunter ordered. They got up and left the Aqua-Base.

Hunter and Blake went searching for their Uncle and made it into the warehouse that he went into before his signal was lost. "UNCLE RYAN!" They shouted.

Ryan was surrounded by batlings when he saw two shadows. "Uncle Ryan?" Blake whispered. He looked up at his nephews.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"The Rangers need their Titanium Ranger," Hunter replied.

He took out his hunting knife that once belonged to his birthfather and undid Ryan's ropes. "Hey, thanks you two," Ryan told them. Then he went to stop the ceremony. However, the boys stood where the roof was going to collapse. Ryan defeated the monster that was used for the ceremony, however, the roof was collapsing. "HUNTER! BLAKE!" He shouted. He ran over and grabbed both boys, but the roof fell on them.

Kimberly sighed in relief when the tidal wave disappeared. She then went to tell her children to come out when she noticed that she only had two. "Oh, no! They did it again," she whispered. She hurried over to Captain Mitchell. "Dad, Hunter and Blake are gone," she informed.

"They're with Ryan, but we can't get a hold of him," Captain Mitchell told her.

Kimberly bit her lip, so worried about her sons. "Carter, can you hear me?" She asked.

"We read you, Kim," Carter replied.

"Carter, Hunter and Blake went out after Ryan. We can't get a hold of Ryan, please go find them," she insisted.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll find them," Dana assured her.

Kimberly started fiddling with her fingers at the thought of her sons getting hurt.

Ryan was listening to some of the conversation. "Mother, I knew you'd return," Olympius told her.

"I have returned, my son, but since the Rangers stopped the ceremony, I am now in this mutated form," she explained.

"The Rangers will pay, mother, I promise," Olympius vowed.

Then they disappeared. Ryan sat up from the rocks and looked at his nephews. Blake's wrist was twisted and Hunter had a gash on his cheek. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

"A little sore, but yeah," Hunter replied.

"What were you two thinking?" Ryan demanded.

"The monster had to be defeated, the Rangers needed your help," Blake replied.

"Your mom's going to kill you for sneaking out again," Ryan reminded.

"That was our choice," Hunter pointed out.

"RYAN!" Dana called.

Ryan helped the boys stand up and he hugged Dana. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're fine," he replied.

Carter looked at the two boys and then they took them back to the Aqua-Base.

Kimberly was worried sick about her sons when the door opened. "I believe these two belong to you," Ryan informed. Kimberly sighed in relief as she embraced her sons. Then she pulled back.

"What were you two thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed," she scolded.

"We're sorry mom, the Rangers needed help. We knew you wouldn't let us out on our own," Hunter pointed out.

"That's right, you two should never go out there again, you understand? It's way too dangerous for you two," she told them.

"We're sorry mom, we didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to help," Blake insisted.

"You two did help, but you did it while scaring your mother half to death," Ryan commented.

Kimberly sighed as she hugged her sons tight. "I'm just so glad you're okay," she whispered. Both boys hugged her back, but then it was down to business again. Hunter and Blake stood in front of Kimberly and she placed her hands on her sons' shoulders.

"Ryan, what did you see while you were in the warehouse?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Well, Hunter and Blake cut me loose so, I was able to defeat the monster they were using for the ceremony. However, the queen is in a mutated form now," Ryan replied.

"So, what do we do?" Dana asked.

"We continue fighting like we always have," Carter replied.

Ryan then stood up. "I'll go into the desert. The mutants were defeated once, I know that we can beat them again," he informed. He then looked over at Dana who was in tears now. He walked over and hugged her tight. "I have to do this, Day," he murmured. He looked at Carter. "Take care of my sister, Carter," he instructed.

"You can count on me, Ryan," Carter assured him.

Kimberly bit her lip as she hugged Ryan tight. "You don't have to go," she whispered. He pulled back and Kimberly felt his determination.

"I do have to go, Kim," he insisted.

He kissed her cheek before looking at his nephews. "You two take care of your mom, okay?" He asked. They nodded and he gave them both high fives before he hugged both boys.

"UNCLE RYAN!" Kylie shouted.

Ryan turned and he embraced Kylie. "Please don't go, Uncle Ryan, please don't go," she sobbed. Ryan hugged the little girl with a sigh.

"I have to go, Kylie," he told her.

Tears fell down Kylie's face and he sighed. "Here, hold onto this for me," he told her. Ryan removed the necklace from around his neck and placed it around her neck. "Hold onto this for me. That way when I come back, which I promise that I will and I know it was in good hands. You can keep it until I come back," he explained. Ryan hugged Kylie again and kissed her cheek. Kylie sniffled and Kimberly picked her up. Hannah then hugged Ryan.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Then he grabbed whatever he needed and left.

That night, Kimberly was walking towards her room when she saw Carter comforting Dana again. She bit her lip and smiled to see Carter helping his girlfriend out. However, she started touching her head again. They still couldn't figure out what made her pass out at the beach that day. She traced the scar on her head and then she went back to her room.


	20. Return of Friends

Chapter 20: Return of Friends

Kimberly sighed as she was walking around with Kylie sitting on her hip. Hannah was practicing her gymnastics and Kimberly was smiling at her daughter and looked over at her sons. She laughed as she watched Hunter pin Blake to the ground. "Give?" Hunter asked. Kylie laughed at her brothers as Blake flipped Hunter over.

"Not quite," Blake replied.

"Boys, be careful," she instructed.

"With their mom being in charge, those boys won't be able to hurt each other," a voice commented.

Kimberly turned around and gasped. Jason stood there with a huge grin on his face. "JASON!" She shouted. She placed Kylie on the ground and ran as fast as she could towards Jason. Jason smiled as he hugged Kimberly tight and spun her around once. She then saw Trini there. "Trini!" She gasped. she then embraced her best friend with a shriek. She then pulled back and smiled. "How are you two?" She asked.

"We're so do much better and we see that you are too," Trini replied.

Kimberly nodded with a smile. "Where did these other three kids come from?" Jason asked. Trini nudged her husband.

"Jason, did you not hear me tell you that Kimberly had adopted three kids?" Trini asked.

"No, didn't hear that part," Jason replied.

Kimberly laughed and looked over at her children. "The two boys are my sons, Hunter and Blake. The other girl is my daughter, Hannah," she informed.

"Your boys are practicing karate I see," Jason commented.

"Some, they don't know that much," Kimberly agreed.

"Well, teaching karate is Jason's hobby now," Trini laughed.

"Go ahead, Jas, I think the boys would love it," Kimberly assured him.

Jason nodded and went to go talk to the boys. Kimberly smiled at the bump on Trini's stomach. "So, when's this little guy due?" Kimberly asked. Trini placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, the baby's due anytime now. I had to talk Jason into coming here to see you before the baby's born," Trini commented.

Kylie hid behind her mother. "Well, she's shy," Trini commented. Kimberly smiled as she picked Kylie up. "But you can see Tommy in her," she added. Kimberly nodded and she kissed the side of Kylie's head.

"Sweetie, this is your Aunt Trini. It's been awhile since you last saw your aunt," Kimberly told her.

Kylie smiled at Trini. "Hi," she greeted shyly. Trini smiled at the young girl as she ran off to playing with Hannah. Kimberly sat down and looked at her children. Trini saw the twinkle in her eyes, something that disappeared after her attack. Trini sat down in the chair beside Kimberly.

"Those four make you so happy, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I never felt so happy. My children are my life," Kimberly replied.

"Understandable."

Kimberly looked at her kids with a smile. She watched as Jason practiced karate with the boys. Trini was impressed by her best friend's oldest son's ability with karate. However, her eyes were drawn to Kylie. "Kylie looks just like her father," Trini commented. Kimberly nodded and smiled as Hannah started teaching Kylie some basic gymnastics.

"Careful, Hannah," Kimberly cautioned.

"No worries, mom," Hannah assured her.

"So, how exactly did this whole adopting thing come into the picture?"

Kimberly looked at her children again as she explained how it happened. After explaining how she got the other three. Trini was in disbelief. "Those poor children," Trini told her. Kimberly nodded and watched in amazement as Hunter did a flip over Jason's head and knocked him to the ground. "Wow! Hunter's very good," Trini commented.

"He is. Ryan's been teaching him some moves before he went into the desert," Kimberly replied.

Trini nodded and then she felt the baby kick. Kimberly looked over to see Trini rubbing her stomach, a familiar gesture she did often when she was pregnant with Kylie. Trini smiled at her friend, but then she saw the off look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking, that's all," Kimberly replied.

Trini nodded and knew what she was thinking about. "Kim, don't think on the past," she insisted. Kimberly took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's hard not to, Trini," she answered.

Trini again nodded at her friend.

When they came to the Aqua-Base, the boys were doing their homework with Hannah right beside them. Kylie was taking her afternoon nap and Kimberly was looking over some mission reports that her Rangers just gave to her. Trini came in and was in disbelief at all the things she saw. "Well, it looks like you've gotten yourself together quite nicely," she commented.

"Yeah. Even Angela's getting me through college," Kimberly answered.

Trini sat beside her friend. "Look at you, Kim. Three years ago, you didn't know what to do. Now, you're here in this amazing place helping the Lightspeed Rangers," she commented. Kimberly couldn't help but smile at that. "This is amazing, Kim. Besides the fact that you're still helping the Rangers," she added.

"Yeah, I guess I can never escape the Ranger thing," Kimberly agreed.

Trini bit her lip when she felt pain course through her stomach. "Trini, are you okay?" Kimberly asked. Trini suddenly shook her head.

"I'm not okay," Trini replied.

Kimberly knew that face. She quickly led her friend to the infirmary.

**(Hours Later)**

Kimberly sighed in relief when she held the newborn in her arms. She looked up at Trini and Jason. "It's a boy...poor kid," she teased. She then had Angela clean the baby and stuff before wrapping him up in a warm blanket. "Here you are, Trini," she murmured. She placed the baby into her arms and Trini smiled as she held the baby. Jason wrapped his arm around Trini's shoulder and he looked at Kimberly. "Thanks for everything, Kim," he told her.

"Now we're even," she informed.

They looked at her confused. "You guys took care of me. Now, I just paid you back," she explained. She then smiled at them. "I'm very happy for you two," she added. Then she turned and walked away. Trini sighed and looked at Jason.

"It'll be years before we get the real Kim back," she informed.

Jason placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head. "No, the Kimberly we knew was a little naive. Over the course of these three years, she's starting to grow up," he explained.

Kimberly cleaned herself up and let out a heavy sigh. Her nerves were wracked up and she walked over to her desk where a letter sat.

_Miss Hart,_

_This is the adopting agency. We're coming over to your home to see how the children are doing during the course of the three years. Your last inspection and you will never hear from us again. This is a way we can keep contact of our children to see how they are doing in their families. We're coming to see a few things:_

_1. The home is suitable for the children_

_2. No problems have come between the children and the parent_

_3. Interaction around other children_

_We will be looking at these main things. Thank you for your time, Miss Hart. We will arrive on Thursday, 2:40 pm. Have a nice day._

_Signed,_

_Robert James Henderson_

Kimberly bit her lip. She could tell this was a hoax. Someone had turned her in for being a single mother raising four children. "Why and who would do this to me?" She whispered. She looked over at the family portrait on her desk. "I'm not losing my children. You can't take my children from me," she whispered.


	21. Inspection

Chapter 21: Inspection

Kimberly was a wreck, trying to get everything ready for the inspection. Even though she lived on the Aqua-Base with her friends and children, she had to prove to the inspector that this place was a great place for them to live with and that she was a great parent.

As she got everything ready, the inspector came.

He had black hair cropped short, thin-rimmed glasses, he wore a business suit, and in his hand was a clipboard.

"Miss Hart, I presume?" He asked. Kimberly stood up with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Miss Hart," she answered.

"I'm Mr. Henderson, I hear you're making a fine living here with your children?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What in fact do you do, Miss Hart?"

"I...uh...I work in the lab and in the commanding part of the base."

Just then the door opened and Hunter, Blake, and Hannah came in. "Ah! Our three favorite children," he commented. Hannah stood beside her brother and Hunter wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Tell me kids, how has school been going for you?" He asked.

"It's great," Blake replied.

Hunter and Hannah nodded and Mr. Henderson looked at the quarters they live in. "This place isn't very big to give a family of four," he commented.

"Well, uh, we have to try and fit everyone on here," Kimberly assured him.

"We manage though," Hunter put in.

Mr. Henderson wrote down everything and started walking around. Hunter then walked over to his mother. "Mom, what's he doing here?" He asked.

"I'll explain later," she replied.

She then followed Mr. Henderson around the base. He seemed to be a little disappointed in the living quarters. He was impressed by the children's interest in school and how much they were attached to Kimberly. "Mr. Henderson, sir, may I ask why you were sent here?" She asked.

"Somebody called us and complained about your ways of parenting," he replied.

Kimberly felt as if someone took a knife and just jabbed her in the heart with it. "I'm here to keep track of all your doings throughout the day. To see if that call was correct or incorrect," he explained. Kimberly bit her lip and then the alarms went off. Hunter, Blake, and Hannah ran to Rescue Ops and she followed them.

"What's going on, dad?" Kimberly asked. She pulled on her headphones.

"There's an asteroid heading towards earth," Captain Mitchell replied.

Kylie came running up the stairs with her teddy bear in her arms. Kimberly picked her daughter up and looked at the Rangers. "Okay, you guys, you know what to do," she informed. They nodded and got ready to morph into their Ranger forms. Mr. Henderson was in disbelief seeing this.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The Rangers shouted.

The Rangers morphed and got ready to go into their new Megazord. Kimberly quickly grabbed Hunter's arm. "Don't, Hunter," she insisted. Carter looked up at Kimberly and her children.

"I'll be okay, guys," he assured them.

At the same time, Joel was assuring his friend, Simon, that he was going to be okay and that he should keep an eye on Ms. Fairweather. Kimberly bit her lip before starting to say something. "I'll help you guys every step of the way," she informed.

"Right, Kim," Dana answered.

Mr. Henderson wrote down everything. However, Blake could see that he didn't have a happy look on his face. Hunter saw it too and let out a heavy sigh. There was no way he was going to be taken away from his mother, his brother, or his sisters.

Kimberly went to the computers. "Rangers, we have to get the detonators into the asteroid itself," she informed.

"Right," Carter answered.

Mr. Henderson watched as Kimberly did her job. Hunter placed his hand on his mom's shoulder. "Come on, mom," he murmured. Kimberly nodded and started working rapidly to get the Rangers all the help they could get.

"Your Megazord is at full power, Carter," she informed.

"Thanks, Kim."

Kimberly placed her hands on Hunter and Blake's shoulders. Kimberly bit her lip as she feared that the Rangers didn't make it. "Captain Mitchell, we're out," Carter informed. The whole room cheered. Kimberly laughed as she hugged her kids tight. Mr. Henderson wrote down what he saw with a small smile.

Later that day, Kimberly was checking on Kylie when she saw Hunter and Blake still awake reading. "Boys," she cautioned.

"Sorry, mom," they apologized.

They put their books away and the lights went out. Kimberly tucked Hannah in and then she left.

Mr. Henderson was finishing his report and Kimberly was nervous as ever. "Well, Mr. Henderson?" She asked.

"At first I wasn't impressed by your work or where you were living. However, now was able to see that the Power Rangers need you. And you're living here to protect your children from any kind of danger. You have passed the inspection, Miss Hart," he informed.

"So, I can keep my children?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Hart, you can keep your children."

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief and looked over to see Joel sitting there. She stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, Joel," she greeted.

"Hi, Kim," Joel greeted.

"What's up?" She asked.

She sat next to him to see that he was a little upset. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, Ms. F just turned down another date offer," he replied.

Kimberly sighed with a smile. "Joel, you know that her work means a lot to Angel right now right?" she asked. Joel nodded. "She'll tell you yes when the time comes," she assured him. Joel then looked at her.

"You set Carter and Dana up," he reminded.

"Yeah, I did set Carter and Dana up. That was because they were too nervous to ask each other out," Kimberly assured him.

Joel sighed and Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Joel," she assured him. Kimberly then left the Green Ranger alone and then she saw that Carter, Dana, and Captain Mitchell were waiting for the verdict on the inspection. "I get to keep my kids," she announced. She laughed as all three of them hugged her tight. They knew that Hunter, Blake, Kylie, and Hannah meant everything to Kimberly. They knew that if she failed the inspection of keeping the three older children that she would lose Kylie too.

Kimberly walked into her quarters to see all four children asleep. She stood between the boys' beds. She pulled the blankets up closer to them and kissed the sides of their heads. She looked over at Hannah to see the blankets almost off her completely. She covered her up and kissed the side of her head. When she looked at Kylie, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her baby girl, the only memory she had left of Tommy was fast asleep with her teddy bear in her arms. Kimberly kneeled down beside Kylie's bed and stroked her cheek. "I'm here, baby, mommy's not going to let you go," she whispered. She kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving the room.


	22. New Friends Part I

Chapter 22: New Friends Part I

Kimberly sighed as she looked over her paperwork. She looked up when the door opened she gasped. "Tara!" She gasped. She stood up and embraced her best friend from the Pan-Globals. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Some nice guy with a jacket that had "Lightspeed Rescue" on it came to get me. He said that they have job offering for me," Tara replied.

Kimberly laughed as she stood back. "So, you're going to take the job here at Lightspeed?" She asked.

"First off, the cutie that came to get me told me to come to you. He said you're the one that needs the help," she informed.

Kimberly smiled when she knew that it was Carter that did this. "Carter was right. I do need some help," Kimberly replied.

"Carter, that's his name?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, but he's got a girlfriend," Kimberly replied.

"Dang, why is it that the cuties have girlfriends or wives?"

"That's a mystery."

Tara's face then became serious. "Kimberly, the last time we met, you were in the hospital and found out that you were pregnant. What happened to the baby?" Tara asked. Just then, Kylie came running in.

"Mommy, look what I drew," Kylie announced.

Tara's eyes widened when she saw the little girl. Kimberly smiled as she held the picture up. "Look mommy, that's you, me, Hunter, Hannah, Blake, Auntie Dana, Uncle Ryan, and Grandpa," Kylie informed.

"Oh, it's beautiful sweetie. Mommy's going to put it with the other pictures you drew," Kimberly told her.

Kylie smiled and then Kimberly picked the young girl up. "Tara Stevens, this is my daughter, Kylie Trini Hart," she informed. Kylie smiled and waved. Just then, Hunter came running into the room.

"There you are, Kylie, we've been looking all over for you," Hunter told her.

"What a big brother you are," Kimberly teased.

Hunter smiled and took his sister into his arms. "Hunter, this is my friend, Tara Stevens. Tara, this is my oldest son, Hunter," she informed. Tara shook his hand with a smile before watching him go off.

"I didn't know you had a son too," Tara commented.

"Actually, I just got him and my other two children, Blake and Hannah."

Kimberly sat down and told Tara everything. Just then, Dana came in. "Kim, you have to see this," Dana informed. Kimberly got up and followed Dana towards the infirmary.

When she entered the room, her eyes widened in shock. Angela was taking care of an injured young man.

He had dark brown hair cropped short, hazel eyes, he was wearing sneakers, tan pants, a red tank top, a blue-jean button down shirt, the buttons undone, and beside him was a saber of some sort.

"Leo? Leo Corbett?" She asked. She ran over and kneeled in front of him. "Red Galaxy Ranger?" She asked.

"That's me. You must be, Kimberly Hart. Andros has told me a lot about you and your family."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Angela, is he going to be okay?" She asked.

"He has a bruise the size of an orange on his side. Come look at this," Angela replied.

Tara watched in disbelief as Kimberly was talking to the person who called himself, Leo. Kimberly's eyes widened when she saw the bruise. "Leo, where did you get this?" Kimberly asked.

"We were attacked by ghouls," Kelsey replied.

Kimberly looked up at her friends. "Ghouls?" She asked. They nodded and Leo winced when Ms. Fairweather took care of his injuries.

"Trakeena has returned, Kim," Chad informed.

"What?" She asked.

"She's come back to destroy earth," Leo added.

Kimberly looked over to see her children there. She walked over and stood in front of them. "You guys stay right here. I'm going to find Carter," she informed. They nodded and they watched as their mother went out to find Carter.

Kimberly found Carter's signal down an alley and then she could feel fear. "Someone is with him," she whispered. She ran down the alley and saw Carter fighting ghouls and a little girl was being held down. "HEY!" She shouted. She ran over and kicked the ghouls away and stood beside the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded and then she protected the girl. Her eyes widened when she saw two more Rangers helping Carter fight. Kimberly gasped when a ghoul came at them. "Stay here," she instructed. She then did a front flip over the ghouls head.

"Kimberly, are you crazy?" Carter demanded.

"Hey, just because I take care of the stuff at Rescue Ops, doesn't mean I know how to fight," she replied.

She did a series of back flips and then she helped defeat the ghouls. Then the Blue and Yellow Rangers ran up to them. "Lost Galaxy Rangers? No way!" Carter commented.

"Yeah, that's us," the Blue Ranger replied.

"And it looks like we came here just in time," the Yellow Ranger commented.

Kimberly looked over to see the little girl unconscious. "The little girl!" The Blue Ranger gasped. Carter looked at the girl.

"Heather," Carter murmured.

He hurried over and picked the girl up into his arms. "It looks like she's okay. Looks like she just fainted," Kimberly informed.

"We need to get her back to the Aqua-Base, I owe you guys one," Carter stated.

"No worries," the Yellow Ranger assured him.

"Come on," Carter insisted.

Kimberly placed the girl into the bed while Dana was checking her over. Tara then came in. "Okay, Kimberly Ann Hart, what is going on?" She demanded. Kimberly gestured for Tara to calm down before leading her out of the room.

"This is classified information I'm giving you. You have to be part of Lightspeed in order to know this information," she started.

"I'm part of Lightspeed," Tara assured her.

"I'm the mentor for the Lightspeed Rangers. I was a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

Tara's eyes widened in disbelief. "I have the gift of empathy and I've been helping the Rangers over the past year," she explained. Then she knew that Tara could keep it a secret. Carter then came up to her.

"We have to stop Trakeena," he insisted.

Kimberly nodded and then she watched as the Rangers left and then Heather went with them. Kimberly ran to Rescue Ops to watch. Tara stood behind her as they watched the battle between Rangers and Triskull.

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

Kimberly watched as the Rangers went to fight Triskull. However, her eyes widened in horror when an explosion occurred, engulfing the Rangers. "NO!" She screamed.


	23. New Friends Part II

Chapter 23: New Friends Part II

**(Previously on _A Different Shade of Lightspeed_)**

**_The Lost Galaxy Rangers have arrived and they've come to help the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena. During a battle with the evil Triskull, Triskull cause a huge explosion engulfing the Rangers in in. Will the Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers save the day?_**

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Kimberly couldn't stand there and wait any longer. "I'm going out there," she informed. SHe then hurried out of the room and nobody could stop her.

When she arrived at the site, she saw the Rangers getting up from the ground. She ran over to her friends. "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine," Chad replied.

She helped him stand up and looked over at the Galaxy Rangers. "How about you three?" She asked. They nodded and stood up slowly. She listened to Carter promise Heather that they'll save her mom and that he had an idea. Carter looked up at Kimberly. "Don't you even say it, Carter Grayson. I'm able to fight," she assured him.

They arrived at the building and then Carter sent the Rangers to get firemen suits on. She pulled on the jacket and the rest of the gear when Carter came up to her. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Carter, I may be your mentor, but when it comes to jumping in when I'm needed, this is a time where I had to jump in," she replied.

Carter nodded and looked over at Dana. Dana smiled as she held onto his hand. "Ready to do this, Day?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

The fire alarms went off and Heather came running out of the building with everyone else. Kimberly went inside to get everybody out. Once they were all out, Kimberly removed the jacket and stuff waiting for Carter and Leo to return with the missing people. "Hey guys," Chad called. They ran over to the Blue Lightspeed Ranger and listened to his morpher.

"Goodbye Rangers," Trakeena laughed.

"Oh, God!" Kimberly gasped.  
"Let's go," Chad urged.

They ran towards the truck and went to save their friends. Kimberly stopped the truck and she pushed the button so an inflated block could blow up to catch their friends. She got out of the truck to see if they were okay. "How lucky can a monster be?" Olympius laughed. Kimberly got into a fighting stance. "I get to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, and their mentor as well," he laughed.

"You're in for a big disappointment," Leo told her.

"Guys ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready," the Rangers replied.

"GO GALACTIC!"

"GALAXY RED!"

"GALAXY GREEN!"

"GALAXY BLUE!"

"GALAXY YELLOW!"

"GALAXY PINK!"

Kimberly placed a hand on Dana's shoulder. "You go, girl," she told them. Dana nodded.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"RED RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"YELLOW RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"PINK RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"Batlings destroy them," Olympius ordered. Kimberly then ran to defeat the bat creatures coming at her. Her old Ranger skills kicking in as she fought them. She flipped one over her shoulder and then she ducked down and punched one in the stomach. She then fought with the new skills that the Lightspeed Rangers taught her. She did a back flip over the batlings' heads and continued to fight them. Kimberly gasped when someone grabbed her from behind.

"KIMBERLY!" Carter shouted.

She felt a dagger pressed to her throat. "None of you are doing anything," Vypra threatened. Olympius just grinned evilly at them.

"Why am I wasting energy destroying you? I'll let Trakeena do that. She wanted to mutate, then I'll let her have her wish. Be careful what you ask for Trakeena. It's time," Olympius announced.

"What is he doing?" Carter asked.

Kimberly stayed closed her eyes and she was able to escape Vypra when she elbowed her in the stomach. She then ran over to her friends. "Are you okay?" Dana asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

She then looked up at the mutated Trakeena. "It looks like you guys have your work cut out for you," she told them. They nodded and called for their zords. "Good luck," she called. She then stood beside Leo. Leo nodded to Kimberly, but then they saw that the Rangers were losing.

"We need the Galactic beats, but they're on Miranoi," Leo commented.

Kimberly bit her lip. "HANG IN THERE YOU GUYS!" She shouted. Just then, the Galactic beast came just in time. She looked over when Heather came out of hiding and ran by Kimberly. They watched as the Galaxy Rangers join power with the Lightpseed Rangers because Trakeena had defeated their Megazord. Kimberly nodded in approval when they defeated Trakeena once and for all.

Kimberly watched as Heather was reunited with her parents. She sighed as she fidgeted with her hands. "Tommy, how much I miss you," she whispered. Carter placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back before he went to talk to Heather's parents.

"Uh, ladies, you probably want one of these," Joel commented with an autographed picture in hand.

Kimberly laughed at the looks on Kendrix and Maya's faces. "I don't think so," Kendrix replied.

"Are you sure?" Joel asked.

Kimberly couldn't help but laugh and then looked over at Dana. "You had to put up with Trakeena all the way to Miranoi?" Dana asked.

"With Olmypius and Vypra, you had it tough enough," Maya assured them.

"Actually, I thought it was fun getting back in the game," Leo stated.

Everyone laughed. "Only you would think that was fun, Leo," Kai laughed.

"Could you stay awhile, Mariner Bay could use another team of Rangers," Dana commented.

"That's a great idea," Kelsey agreed.

"We love to but we're needed on Miranoi," Kendrix replied.

"Actually, maybe I'll stay for a little vacation," Damon commented while wrapping his arm around Kimberly and Dana's shoulders.

They laughed as Leo came over and pulled him away from the women. Kimberly then got into the Rescue Rover with her friends and they all waved goodbye as their friends passed overhead. "So, Kim, how did it feel to fight again?" Kelsey asked. Kimberly smiled at the thought.

"It felt great, even though it brought back some memories," Kimberly replied.

They nodded in agreement before they all went back to the Aqua-Base.


	24. Throughout the Years

Chapter 24: Throughout the Years

Kimberly decided to do a little more field work that be stuck inside the Aqua-Base, Captain Mitchell permitted it since she proved that she's able to fight when the Galaxy Rangers were there. One day, Kimberly was in training as well as the Lightspeed Rangers when Hunter and Blake came in. "Hey mom, care for a sparring match with your sons?" Hunter asked. Kimberly laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all," she replied.

Blake was the first one and the Lightspeed Rangers came in to watch. "And begin," Chad instructed. Blake threw a punch at Kimberly and she blocked it easily. She jumped over her son's head when he tried to do a sweep kick and she kicked him in the back.

"Come on, Blake, what happened to all those karate classes I sent you to?" She asked.

Blake gave his mother a fake glare and kept fighting her. Kimberly flipped Blake onto his back and then she pinned him down. "I'm sorry to say this, but I win," she announced. She laughed as she stood up and helped Blake stand up. "Good job though," she assured him. Kimberly hugged her son and then when it was Hunter's turn, the alarms went off. "Maybe later," she told him.

"No problem," Hunter assured her.

Kimberly ran as fast as she could towards the site. "STOP!" She shouted. The monster turned and looked at her.

"And you're going to stop me?" The monster asked.

"You bet I will," Kimberly replied.

"I don't think so."

Kimberly cried out in pain when a high pitched sound went through her head. Kimberly fell to her knees screaming in pain.

Hunter and Blake watched their mom fall to the ground in pain. "MOM!" They shouted.

"KIM!" Dana shouted. She ran over to her "sister" and turned her over. "Kimberly, answer me," she insisted. Kimberly opened her eyes and they showed fear.

"W--Who are you?" She asked.

"Carter, she's lost her memory. I'm going to get her back to the Aqua-Base," she instructed.

Carter nodded and then he watched as Dana took Kimberly back to the Aqua-Base. Then when he went to fight the monster, the same thing happened to him.

Dana was shocked when she saw how low Olympius went to try and defeat them. Kimberly fought against them. "GET AWAY FROM ME! Where's Tommy? Where is he? TOMMY!" She screamed. Ms. Fairweather was trying to get Kimberly to calm down. Hunter and Blake went to go be with her when both Captain Mitchell and Dana grabbed them.

"Our mom needs us," Blake insisted.

"She doesn't even remember who you are," Dana pointed out.

Hunter stopped struggling and watched as Kimberly fought against them. "Please, let me go," she begged.

"Kimberly, I'm Angela Fairweather, you've been my best friend for the past three years. You have two sons, Hunter and Blake, and two daughters, Hannah and Kylie. You have to remember, you've been working in the Aqua-Base for the past three years," Ms. Fairweather explained.

"How can I?" Kimberly asked.

Ms. Fairweather looked over to see the terrified look on Dana's face along with the rest of the children. She concluded their worse fears, she lost her memory along with the other Lightspeed Rangers. Now, it was time for them to bring back those memories. Dana bit her lip as she watched as they strapped Kimberly and the Lightspeed Rangers to some machines. Dana walked over and held onto Carter's hand. "I know you don't remember me, but I promise you will soon. When you do. Then you'll know how much you mean to me. I love you," she confessed. Carter's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How can I love you back if I don't even know you?" Carter asked.

Dana bit her lip as she held his hand. "You'll know me again, I promise," she assured him. She then walked over and stood beside her father.

"Thankfully, we recorded all of what happened to Kimberly over the past three years when she joined the Aqua-Base. Especially before Kylie was born," Ms. Fairweather informed.

Kimberly closed her eyes and the memories entered her head.

**Flashback**

**(Kylie's Birth)**

_**Rocky and Jason stood behind the glass and Rocky had his camera ready. He was video taping everything. He winced when Kimberly screamed on the top of her lungs. "She's got a loud scream," he commented.**_

"**_SHUT UP, ROCKY!" Kimberly shouted._**

_**Kimberly gasped in pain as a hard contraction hit. "Curse you Tommy Oliver for putting me in this position," she hissed. Billy rolled his eyes and he winced when she squeezed his hand as tight as she could.**_

_**(2:30 am)**_

"**_It's a girl, Kimberly," Billy announced. He cut the cord, wrapped the baby up in the pink and white blank, and placed her onto Kimberly's chest. Tears welled up in Kimberly's eyes as she looked at her daughter._**

"**_Oh, my gosh, look at you sweetie," she whispered._**

_**The infant had stopped wailing once she entered Kimberly's arms. "She's so beautiful," she whispered.**_

"**_Congratulations, Kimberly," everyone announced._**

_**Something then happened, a sound came from Kimberly's mouth they all missed. Kimberly was laughing. It was like music to their ears. She then looked at Zordon. "Zordon, you're a grandpa," she announced. Zordon chuckled as he looked at the infant in her arms.**_

"**_What is the child's name?" Zordon asked._**

_**Kimberly looked at her daughter. "Kylie, Kylie Teresa Hart," she replied.**_

"**_And introducing Miss Kylie Teresa Hart," Rocky announced._**

_**Jason whacked Rocky upside the head. Everyone laughed and then Zordon started to speak. "Kylie Teresa Hart, I give you a gift. The Power of the Crane and the Falcon resides in you. You hold the power inside of you, child," he spoke. A white and pink light came from his energy tube and it turned into a single rose colored sparkle. It landed on the infant's arm and it turned into a star birthmark. Kimberly then lied down and fell asleep while holding her baby close.**_

**(Finding Out about the Letter)**

_**She sat in a corner with her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm so cold," she whispered. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**_

"**_Everything's going to be okay, Kim," he assured her._**

"**_No, it's not," she mumbled._**

_**She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest with her back towards Jason. "What if this enemy finds out about Kylie? What if he or she finds out that my baby is the Red Ranger's baby?" She asked. Jason jumped up and covered her mouth.**_

"**_Hush, you don't know if they're listening," he pointed out._**

_**Kimberly nodded and sighed. "Tommy's probably going to take his grand old time to save us. You would think he'd know that I'm in trouble by now," she pointed out. Jason got very quiet and looked at the wall. She looked at him confused. "Jas?" She asked.**_

"**_Kim, there's something I have to tell you. Something that's going to be hard for you to hear," he replied._**

"**_Tell, me, what is it?" She asked._**

"**_Kim. After you were brought to the Power Chamber, when Billy went to the mountains. He left something out," he started._**

"**_What is it? What's wrong?"_**

"**_Kim, Tommy received a letter. It was from you. It said that you met someone else."_**

_**Kimberly's heart broke. "And he believed it? He actually believed that I met someone else?" She asked.**_

"**_He doesn't know what happened after that, Kim. He doesn't know that you're here and that Kylie's even living," he replied._**

_**She leaned up against the wall hurt. "I didn't send a breakup letter to Tommy. I sent many letters to him. Every letter telling him that I loved him more than anything in this world," she commented.**_

"**_Did you write any letters while you were in the Power Chamber?" He asked._**

"**_No, it was too much of a risk," Kimberly replied._**

"**_You see."_**

"**_He should know though. He should know that I love him more than my life."_**

**(Meeting Dana)**

_**Later that afternoon, Kimberly had placed the baby into her playpen while she was cleaning up the living room. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back, honey," Kimberly told the baby. She walked over and opened the door. She saw a girl around 16 standing there.**_

_**She had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing black boots, a gray skirt, and a pink blouse.**_

"**_Hi, can I help you?" She asked. The girl smiled and held her hand out to her._**

"**_Hi, I'm Dana Mitchell. I came to uh...welcome you to the neighborhood," the girl replied._**

_**Kimberly smiled and invited the girl in. "Do your parents know you're here?" She asked.**_

"**_My dad knows," Dana replied._**

_**Kimberly walked over and took Kylie into her arms. "What a cute baby," Dana commented.**_

"**_Thanks," Kimberly answered._**

"**_May I hold her?" Dana asked._**

"**_Sure."_**

_**She had Dana sit down and placed the baby into her arms. "What's her name?" She asked.**_

_**"Her name's Kylie," Kimberly replied.**_

_**"She's very beautiful," Dana commented.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**Dana looked at the young woman. "Ma'am, are you okay?" She asked. Kimberly snapped out of her daze and looked at Dana.**_

_**"My name's Kimberly, and yes, I'm okay. It's been a little rough. I've been a little busy with trying to find a job," Kimberly replied.**_

_**Dana nodded before standing up. "I've got to go. My father will be expecting me home," Dana informed. She placed the baby into Kimberly's arms and left after saying goodbye. Kimberly placed the baby into her crib and looked up at the picture of her and Tommy.**_

**(Adopting Hannah)**

_**Kimberly was sitting in the adopting agency with Captain Mitchell sitting on one side. "Your papers seem to check out, Miss Hart. Captain Mitchell, are you sure this young woman can take care of a child?" He asked. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.**_

"**_She can take care of a baby on her own. I think she can handle a child," Captain Mitchell replied._**

_**Kimberly nodded in agreement and she took Kylie's picture from her purse. "This is my daughter, Kylie," Kimberly informed. He looked at the picture and nodded.**_

_**Later that afternoon, Kimberly came home and found Dana watching Hannah and Kylie play. "How were they?" She asked.**_

"**_They were just fine," Dana replied._**

"**_Thanks for everything," Kimberly told her._**

"**_Anytime."_**

_**Kimberly smiled and then she called for Hannah to come inside. "Hannah, I don't know how you'd feel about this, but I just came back from the adoption agency. They're going to let me adopt you," Kimberly informed. Hannah hugged Kimberly with a smile.**_

"**_I was hoping you would," she told her._**

_**Kimberly hugged Hannah back with a smile.**_

**(Adopting Hunter and Blake) **

_**He nodded as he listened to Kimberly. "Well, seemingly that Captain Mitchell has once again complimented on how well you keep track of the girls and how you stay on your feet. I am agreeing to allow you to take boys Hunter and Blake Bradley into your home," he informed. Kimberly sighed in relief and had to fill out the rest of the paperwork.**_

_**That evening, Kimberly came home and found the children playing in the backyard. "Hunter, Blake," she called. The two boys looked up and walked over to her.**_

"**_What's going on?" Blake asked._**

"**_Are we going back to foster homes?" Hunter asked._**

_**Kimberly sat down at the picnic table looking at the boys. "Sit down boys," she instructed. Hunter and Blake looked at each other before sitting down. "Hunter, Blake, I just came from a social worker who lets people adopt children. I spoke to him about me adopting you two," she explained.**_

"**_And?" Blake asked._**

"**_Hunter, Blake, you're now part of the Hart family," she replied._**

_**Both boys got up from their seats and hurried over to hug her. Kimberly smiled as she embraced the boys. Feeling their happiness going through her head.**_

**(End Flashbacks) **

Kimberly opened her eyes and then Dana released her. "Kimberly, where are you at?" She asked.

"Lightspeed Aqua-Base," Kimberly replied confused.

"MOM!" Hunter and Blake shouted.

Kimberly hugged her boys even though she was totally confused. However, she gasped when the machine that Carter was strapped to started to go into overload. "What's wrong with him?" Kimberly asked worriedly. She looked over at Hannah who had the look of horror on her face. Ms. Fairweather sighed. Carter had lost all his memories because they shut down the system.

"Dana's in trouble," someone informed.

"Dana?" Captain Mitchell asked.

They hurried over and saw that Dana was losing the fight. Kimberly was upset now that Carter couldn't remember, he couldn't help protect Dana. Kimberly could feel Carter's confusion. Just then, she felt realization hit him. "DANA!" Carter shouted. She watched as he ran out of the Aqua-Base and saved Dana just in time. Kimberly smiled as she saw that her Rangers once again defeated Olympius.

Carter walked over to Dana once the fight was over. "Dana, I'm sorry I didn't remember you," he told her.

"It wasn't your fault, really," she assured him.

Carter held onto her hand. "Day, I have a confession to make," he told her.

"What is it, Carter?" She asked.

Carter held onto Dana's hands and looked at her. "Do you know what made me remember who I was in the first place?" He asked.

"No, what?" She asked.

Carter wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your face," he replied. Dana smiled before Carter kissed her.

Kimberly was watching them with a smile and nodded her head in victory before walking away.

**Author's Note: This was my longest chapter yet. The flashbacks were both take from "Memories of the Heart" and "A Different Shade of Lightspeed" I hope you liked it. Review Please.**


	25. Being Friends

Chapter 25: Being friends

Kimberly was working on some paperwork not knowing what was going on in Dana's quarters.

Dana was walking back and forth along her quarters jumping at every shadow. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered. She just prayed that her hypothesis was wrong. "Please be wrong, please," she whispered. She walked over and picked up the pregnancy test and her heart stopped. "Positive!" She gasped. Dana sat down on the bed in disbelief, she was pregnant and yet she was still the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. "I have to tell Carter, but what about my dad?" She asked. Then she stood up. "I have to talk to Kim," she told herself.

Kimberly was walking down the hall when she saw Dana running up to her. "Dana, slow down what's wrong?" She asked. Dana calmed down a bit, but Kimberly could feel Dana's distress. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you," Dana replied.

Kimberly followed Dana to the galley and Dana sat down in fear. "Kimberly, after the whole Memerase thing, Carter and I went to the next step in our relationship. I don't know how it happened, it just did. We were kissing in the hallway and the next thing I know, we're in one of the empty quarters," Dana started to explain. Kimberly sighed as she lowered her head slightly. Then she looked at Dana.

"You didn't use protection, did you?" She asked.

Dana shook her head and bit her lip. "What am I going to do, Kimberly? What if Olympius and Queen Bansheera find out about the baby? I'm so scared," she whispered. Kimberly sat next to Dana and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. "How could I be so stupid? I'm smarter than this. I let myself get pregnant," Dana sobbed. Kimberly tried to calm her down again as Dana cried against her.

"It's ok, Day, it's ok," she whispered.

"What if Carter won't support me?" She asked.

Kimberly looked up when Carter came in. "We'll find out soon," Kimberly replied. Dana looked up and quickly wiped her tears away. Kimberly decided to leave them alone.

"Day, what's wrong?" He asked.

Dana sighed and held onto his hand. "Carter, remember what happened to us a few weeks ago?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," Carter replied.

Dana bit her lip. "Carter...I'm pregnant," she whispered. Carter was a little stunned at her announcement. Carter held onto her hand and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Dana lowered her head, but then Carter went down on his knees in front of her.

"Dana, I know what you're worried about. Queen Bansheera and Olympius," he pointed out.

Dana nodded and bit her lip. "I also know that you're worried about me supporting you," he added. Dana again nodded and Carter held onto her hands. "Dana, I'm going to tell you this now. I will never abandon you," he vowed. Dana smiled as she hugged Carter tight. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Kimberly nodded with a smile.

Later that day, Dana entered Captain Mitchell's office and saw that Kimberly was already in there with her report. "Dana, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Father, I need to talk to you, it's important," she replied.

"Sure, Dana," Captain Mitchell answered.

Dana took a deep breath and sat down. She played with her hands as she tried to tell her father about the baby. "Father, that day after Memerase was defeated. Carter and I well, we got closer that day. Today I found out that I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant," she informed. Captain Mitchell stared at Dana.

"Dana, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what's going to happen if Queen Bansheera and Olympius found out about the baby?" He asked.

"I understand, father," she replied.

"Now what are you going to do? What about medical school? You have all these plans and now that you're pregnant, are you sure you can do all the things you want to?" He asked.

Dana bit her lip and placed her hand on her stomach. "Dana, it isn't safe for you to stay the Pink Ranger. It would be safer if you passed your powers to somebody else," he instructed. Kimberly walked over and placed her hand on Captain Mitchell's shoulder.

"Dad, don't be so hard on her. I've been in her shoes," Kimberly pointed out.

Captain Mitchell nodded remembering that Kimberly was pregnant during the time of the Zeo Rangers. She wasn't a Ranger, but she was still danger because she was carrying the Red Ranger's baby. He looked over at Dana who was afraid. Captain Mitchell stood up and walked over to his daughter. He stood up and sighed. "Dana, you need to pass your morpher on, it's not safe for the baby," he told her.

"I can't dad, not when we're so close to beat Queen Bansheera," she insisted.

"And the baby? It's too dangerous to fight," he pointed out.

Ms. Fairweather entered the room. "I have installed a small shield that will protect the baby while she fights. That is if Dana is still up to fighting," she informed. Captain Mitchell looked at his daughter with his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you still up to fighting?" He asked.

"I am," she replied.

Captain Mitchell nodded and then he hugged his daughter tight. Kimberly sighed as she watched them. Thinking of when she got support from Billy, Rock, and Jason. It nearly broke her heart when Trini, Aisha, and Zack couldn't be there for her when she had Kylie. Even though now she missed her friends, she was happy the way her life went. She looked up at her father and sister. She then left the room and went to her quarters.

She smiled to find Kylie asleep. She placed a kiss on the side of Kylie's head and pulled the blankets around her even more. "I love you, sweetie pie," she whispered. Kimberly picked the teddy bear that was lying on the floor and placed it in her daughter's arms.

When Kimberly exited her quarters, she saw Dana hugging Carter tight and Carter was hugging her back. "I'm glad you have him, Day, you have no idea how lucky you are," she murmured. Then she walked towards her lab to get back to work on her special project.


	26. Catching his Attention

Chapter 26: Catching his Attention

Kimberly was walking by Dana and Kelsey's room when she heard the girls talking. "I just hope I can get into medical school, especially since I have this baby coming," Dana told Kelsey.

"Come on, you're great. You'll get in," Kelsey assured her.

"What about my baby? I mean, Carter and I haven't even talked about getting married ever since I told him that I was pregnant. Actually, he hasn't even paid much attention to me since then."

"He's been busy, Day."

Kimberly listened to Dana sigh. "I just wish that he would look at me like he did when we first met," Dana added. Kimberly walked over and sat in front of Dana.

"Carter loves you. He would give anything to be with you. It's just that Queen Bansheera and Olympius have been attacking more often," Kimberly informed.

"I know," Dana sighed.

Kimberly smiled. "That's the hormones kicking in. Went through it a lot with Kylie," Kimberly told her. Just then, the alarms went off. "Be careful," Kimberly cautioned.

Dana had rescued a young girl from the fire and Carter ran over to her. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked.

"We're both fine," Dana replied.

Carter sighed in relief and then they watched as the ambulance. Dana was about to say something to him when Carter hurried off. Dana sighed. Then she went to get cleaned up and head to the library for awhile.

Dana looked over the genres of books. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach where her baby was growing. A small smile came across her face as she thought about it. "_My baby. My and Carter's baby_," she pondered. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Kimberly standing there. "Hey, I didn't know you're going to be here," she commented.

"Oh, I had to get some books for my classes. I see you're thinking about the baby again," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah. Were you like this when you were pregnant with Kylie?" She asked.

"That and much more."

Dana smiled and saw Kimberly's eyes shine as she talked about when she was pregnant with Kylie. However, Dana sat back with a sad sigh. "What is it, Day?" Kimberly asked.

"He did it again," Dana replied.

"What did he do?" Kimberly asked.

"He just came up to me and asked if the baby and I were okay, then he ran away before I could talk to him," she replied.

Kimberly sighed and then both girls got up to go back to the Aqua-Base when a limo pulled up and honked making both girls jump a bit. Then a woman came out of the limo. "Dana Mitchell! Darling! Oh yes indeed. A little of this, a little of that. Oh, I have outdone myself," the woman stated. Kimberly and Dana shared a confused glance.

"And you are?" Kimberly asked.

"I am Koko Kashmere! I take little common people and shoot them into the stars," Koko replied.

Koko smiled at Dana. "And you, my lucky lady, are going to be my new Glitz Girl," she announced. Kimberly's eyes widened. She had seen the magazine many times. She could feel Dana's disbelief as well.

"Me, a Glitz Girl?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Koko replied.

"I don't think so, I don't like having my picture taken," Dana informed.

"Aw...how cute. Shy. Just like I was," Koko commented.

Kimberly watched as Koko took Dana by her arm and led her down the street. "Don't worry darling. When I'm done with you, the camera will be your best friend! Everyone will know your face and there will be money. Lots of money. Fame and fortune darling. It's what makes the world go around," Koko explained.

"Not my world. I have plans. I'm going to be a doctor. Not only that, I also have a baby on the way. It would be awkward for you to have a pregnant model," Dana explained.

Koko was still smiling. Kimberly was listening to her and let out a sigh. "Really? Well, I will pay you enough money so that you can go to any medical school you want and can raise that baby of yours at the same time," Koko informed.

"I'd love to, but I'm already having ha hard enough time stay awake as it is. Not only that, still trying to get my...boyfriend to pay attention to me," Dana added.

Kimberly bit her lip. She watched as Koko pulled out some money and waved it in front of Dana's face. "We'll get you to have that boyfriend of yours to pay more attention to you," she informed. Dana took the money and her face lit up. Then she nodded. "Come, come, darling or we'll be late," Koko informed. Kimberly grabbed Dana's arm.

"Dana, is fame really worth getting Carter to look at you like he had when you first met?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. He'll see that even though I'm pregnant, I'm still just as beautiful as I was before I got pregnant," Dana replied.

Kimberly watched as Dana went off and placed her hand against her forehead. "This isn't going to end well," she mumbled. Then she went back to the Aqua-Base.

When Kimberly came back, the alarms went off. The Rangers came and Captain Mitchell gave them their mission. "Kim, contact Dana," he instructed. Kimberly nodded and went to contact Dana, not knowing that Dana had taken her morpher off. However, by the time Dana came back, the monster had disappeared.

The next day, Kimberly was sitting in the galley working on some homework for one of her college courses when Kelsey came in and sat down. "Whoa, what happened? Where's Dana?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Kelsey replied.

"What happened?" Kimberly repeated.

"She got bombarded by her "fans" and then she left me behind," Kelsey informed.

Kimberly sighed and rubbed her temple. It was starting to throb a bit, but it wasn't enough to worry her. However, she knew that this thing with Dana becoming a model was going to just get worse. "I'll go talk to her," Kimberly informed.

Kimberly arrived at the studio and watched as Dana was posing for more shots. "Wonderful, darling, just exquisite. You're really going to get that boy of yours to look now," Koko encouraged.

"Ms. Kashmere," Kimberly called.

Koko turned and looked at Kimberly. "Please, call me Koko, darling," she insisted.

"Ok, Koko, can I speak to Dana for a second?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, darling, but we're on a tight schedule," Koko replied.

"Just give her a minute, Koko," Dana answered.

"Tick tock dear," Koko informed.

Kimberly walked over to Dana. "Dana, do you really think that becoming famous will get Carter to look at you like he had again? Newsflash, Day, Carter and the others need your help and what are you doing? Modeling, something you never wanted to do before," Kimberly snapped.

"I'm doing this for my baby and medical school," Dana insisted.

"No you're not. You like the attention. You enjoy every guy gawking at you."

Kimberly and Dana then started arguing a bit before Kimberly threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? I give up," she snapped. Kimberly was halfway out the door and looked at Dana. "Think of this, what are you going to do once your real friends are gone?" She asked. Then she closed the door and walked away.

As time went by, Dana was becoming more and more famous. However, the more she became famous, the more she became cold to the Rangers and Kimberly. The one person she would talk to would be Carter and that wasn't often since Kimberly knew that Dana was only doing the modeling to get Carter to notice her again.

Kimberly stomped into her quarters and practically threw the timer across the room. All four children jumped when they saw how upset their mother was. "Mom, what happened?" Hannah asked.

"Dana, this whole modeling thing went to her head. Not only that, you should've seen what she did to Carter today," Kimberly replied.

"What did she do?" Blake asked.

Kimberly sat up and looked at them. "Dana decided to abandon training to go do some more modeling and when Carter came after her, she turned her back on him," she explained. Just then, the alarms went off. "Here we go again," she sighed. She got up and went to go see what was going on. Treevil, the monster they tried to defeat before, had returned. She turned and looked at the Rangers.

"You know what to do," she informed.

Carter nodded and paused slightly before leaving. Kimberly sighed and walked over to Carter. "Dad's right, Dana has her own choice to make," she told him. Carter nodded and she sent him off to fight Treevil.

As the battle went on, Kimberly watched as the Rangers were losing. "The V-Lancers are useless without Dana," Chad commented. Just then, a blast came from nowhere and then Dana had arrived.

"YES!" Kimberly cheered.

She watched as the Rangers defeated Treevil together this time.

That evening, Kimberly was working on her schoolwork again when Dana came in. "Kim, I wanted to apologize. You were right," she informed. Kimberly looked up as Dana sat down. "When I was at a show, Koko tried to stop me from coming. I had the whole world at my feet. I was able to get into medical school and able to raise my baby," Dana explained.

"Day, this isn't just your baby. This is Carter's baby too," Kimberly pointed out.

"I know. I just feel like he doesn't find me beautiful anymore after I told him that I'm pregnant," Dana informed.

"Go talk to him. There's something you haven't done," Kimberly pointed out.

Dana nodded and then she got up to talk to Carter.

Carter was sitting in the park on a picnic table watched as families played with their children. A smile came across his face when he saw a couple walk by with a baby in a stroller. He looked up when Dana walked over to him. "So, done being Miss Supermodel?" He asked. Dana bit her lip.

"I deserved that. Carter, I'm really, truly sorry for what I did," she apologized.

"Why'd you do it? You never cared about attention before," he pointed out.

Dana sat down with a sigh. "I was trying to get your attention," she replied. Carter looked at her totally confused.

"My attention?" He asked.

Dana nodded and tried to explain, but her hormones were raging again. "Yes, ever since the baby, you seemed to put your attention towards other things than on the baby or me. I took the job for medical school, to get your attention, and to just feel beautiful again," she explained. Carter sighed and hugged Dana tight.

"You're always beautiful, Dana. I'm sorry for not telling you more often," he whispered.

Dana let out a small sob and then she pulled back. "I have something I've been wanting to ask you," he told her. Dana watched as Carter went down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and held up a ring. "Dana Leigh Mitchell, will you marry me?" He asked. Dana let out a small sob.

"Yes, Carter, oh God yes," she whispered with tears falling down her face.

Carter smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, picked her up in a carrying position, and kissed her at the same time. Dana got more than what she wanted and she was glad that she did.


	27. Nightmares Part I: The Attack

Chapter 27: Nightmares Part I: The Attack

_"Kimberly, you have to remember me, it's me, Tommy," he insisted. She heard Kat telling her to remember and she started laughing. She laughed at them all. "Kimberly, we're your friends," he insisted. Kimberly looked at him straight in the face and laughed._

"_Sweetie, I don't have any friends," she informed._

_"Kimberly, you do have friends, you have to remember," Kat insisted._

_Kimberly looked over at Kat before looking back at Tommy. "Oh, and sweetie,pink is out," she informed. She spun around and kicked Kat in the stomach. She watched the Pink Turbo Ranger fall and walked past Tommy._

Kimberly shot up from bed with a gasp. Sweat was pouring down her forehead. "Oh, no," she whispered. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the lab.

It had been another month and everyone was thrilled about Carter and Dana's engagement. However, not long after they became engaged, they defeated Olympius and Diabolico. Now, Kimberly's nightmares were getting worse again.

When Kimberly arrived she went straight towards the computers. "Kimberly, what's going on?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"There's danger coming," Kimberly replied.

"We're so close to winning. Diabolico and Olympius are gone."

"I had my nightmares again. Something's going to happen."

Later that day, Kimberly was in a meeting with the Rangers when the screen was starting to fuzz. "Rangers, come in, can you hear me?" Ryan asked. Kimberly quickly stood up and walked over to the screen.

"We can hear you, Ryan," Kimberly replied.

"Rangers, I found out the Queen's plan. You've got to stop them," Ryan informed.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"They've resurrected all the demons in the shadow world. The ceremony's going to happen..." Ryan trailed off.

Kimberly's eyes widened in fear as she watched the queen capture Ryan. "RYAN!" Dana shouted. Carter placed his hands on Dana's shoulders and Kimberly turned around to look at them. Dana stood up. "I'm going after him," she informed. Carter grabbed her hand.

"No, I will go," he insisted.

"Carter...you can't," Dana told him.

Carter placed his hands on her face and let out a sigh. "I'll be okay. I promise," he assured her. Kimberly watched as Carter went to he lab to get ready to go and she followed him.

Kimberly sighed as she put upgrades into Carter's motorcycle. Joel came in started talking to Carter a bit before Dana came in. Dana stood in front of Carter and hugged him tight. "Good luck," she whispered. Carter hugged her back and kissed the side of her head.

"When I come back, we can start our future together and able to raise our baby," he murmured.

Dana nodded and then she stood back as she watched Carter pull on his Ranger helmet and then he left. Dana lowered her head and Kimberly walked over to her. Dana sighed sadly and sat down. "I'm worried about him, Kim. The Queen captured Ryan, what if she gets Carter too? What will I tell my baby when he or she gets older when they ask me why they don't have a daddy?" She asked. Kimberly sighed and held onto her hand.

"If that does happen, and I doubt it will, just tell he or she that their father was a strong man that sacrificed his life to protect you and he or she," Kimberly replied.

Dana nodded and then she got up to go to the galley.

Kimberly rubbed her temple as she was trying to figure out what her nightmares meant. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled to see Hannah. "Hey, Hannah," she greeted. She turned in her chair and looked at her daughter. "What's going on?" She asked. Hannah looked at her in a quizzical look.

"Mom, did you forget?" Hannah asked.

Kimberly remembered, but she wasn't going to let Hannah know at first. "Oh my gosh! I forgot, I'm so sorry," Kimberly apologized. After a few minutes, she smiled at Hannah. "Just kidding, come here," Kimberly laughed. Hannah stood beside her mother as she pulled out a small box. "Here you go birthday girl," Kimberly told her. Hannah opened the box and found a locket in the box.

"Mom, its beautiful," she whispered.

"You like it?" Kimberly asked.

"I love it."

Kimberly smiled as she snapped the locket around her neck. "There you are. Happy birthday, Hannah," Kimberly congratulated. Hannah smiled as she hugged Kimberly tight. "By the way, your friend, Becky, is expecting your visit," she informed. Hannah shrieked.

"Thank you so much mom," Hannah told her.

Kimberly smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go straight to Becky's house. I'm trusting you, Hannah," Kimberly informed. Hannah nodded before she hugged her mom again before leaving. Kimberly sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The only kids left on the Aqua-Base would be Hunter and Blake since she had Kylie visit Trini and Jason for the day.

Later on, Kimberly was in the galley with Dana when the alarms went off. She jumped up and gasped when batlings filled the galley. "Batlings, here?" She asked. Dana was already fighting them off. "Be careful," Kimberly insisted. Dana was trying to protect her stomach and then she finally got ready to morph.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" She shouted.

Dana morphed and was able to fight the batlings. Kimberly was fighting off the batlings as hard as she could remembering all the training Captain Mitchell gave her. Suddenly, the Aqua-Base rocked and Kimberly gasped when she saw one of the Megazords, the one she had just helped finish building, attack the Aqua-Base. "Oh, no!" she gasped. She looked over at Dana and saw her overrun. Kimberly did a series of back flips and then she freed Dana. "GO!" She shouted. She looked up when Hunter and Blake came in. "What are you two doing here?" Kimberly demanded.

"We weren't going to leave you behind, mom," Blake replied.

"Listen to me, get to Rescue Ops," Kimberly insisted.

"What about you?" Dana asked.

"I'll be fine, just go," Kimberly replied.

She watched as they ran out of the galley and Kimberly fought off the batlings as hard as she could. However, as she was fighting, she could feel fear enter her mind. She bit her lip as she kept fighting the batlings.

Hunter and Blake entered Rescue Ops and Hunter ran over to Chad. "Don't you dare close that door," Hunter snapped.

"We have to close the door," Chad insisted.

"My mother's still out there, don't close it," Hunter snapped.

Kimberly finally broke free of the batlings and ran as fast as she could towards Rescue Ops. "COME ON KIM!" Kelsey shouted. Kimberly finally reached Rescue Ops and Joel pulled her in. Kimberly fell to the floor and was gasping for air. Hunter and Blake ran over to her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kimberly replied.

She sat up and looked over at Dana and the rest of the Rangers. "We have to get out of here," she insisted. They nodded and left Rescue Ops.

However, as they were halfway towards the exit, Dana and Ms. Fairweather stopped. "Where's Captain Mitchell?" She asked. Kimberly's eyes widened when she knew where he was.

"He's still in Rescue Ops," Dana replied.

They hurried back and saw Captain Mitchell staring at the screen. "Father, we have to go," Dana insisted. He didn't answer her at first and Kimberly placed her hand on Captain Mitchell's shoulder.

"It's gone. Everything I worked for is gone," he informed.

"No, that's not true dad, it's not all gone. You still have Dana, Ms. Fairweather, the Rangers, Hunter, Blake, Hannah, Kylie, and me," Kimberly pointed out.

Captain Mitchell sighed and nodded. "Let's get out of here," Dana insisted. He nodded and they were about to leave when the door collapsed. Kimberly covered her boys from the falling ceiling. She sat up and looked at them.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

Kimberly could feel their fear, actually, she could feel everyone's fear. Dana gasped and looked over to see the window breaking. Water was leaking into the Aqua-Base. Hunter and Blake stared at the water in disbelief.

"I guess we'll be taking a little swim," Blake commented.

Kimberly pulled her boys back from the water and looked over at her friends. "Where are you, Carter?" She whispered.

**To Be Continued...**


	28. Nightmares Part II: The Victory

Chapter 28: Nightmares Part II: The Victory

Kimberly sighed as she looked at her sons. Blake had a small cut on his forehead from the debris falling. Hunter had a gash on his cheek from the debris. She looked over at Dana who was walking away from the sound of the glass breaking. She walked over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"What do you think, Kim? There's no news whether Ryan and Carter are okay or not. The window is going to break any minute," Dana replied.

Kimberly placed her hands on Dana's shoulders. "Dana, I promise you everything's going to be okay," she assured her. Dana sighed and looked over at the boys.

"How are they doing?" She asked.

"They have a couple of cuts, but other than that, they're okay," Kimberly replied.

Dana looked over and her eyes widened. "Guys, look," she called. They walked over towards the monitor and saw that it was the Megazord that Kimberly and Ms. Fairweather created. It was attacking the city and putting stones in place around the Skull Cavern.

"Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped.

She could feel the fear coming from her friends. She quickly walked away and wrapped her arms around herself. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to see her daughters again. Especially her baby girl. Kylie was the only memory she had left of Tommy. Kimberly jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hunter standing there. "Mom, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be all right, Hunter," she replied.

Kimberly placed her hands on his shoulders. "I promise you, Hunter. We will get out and we'll be a real family," she vowed. Hunter nodded, knowing that his mom was going to try and have him have the family he wanted to have since his parents were gone. The only family he had before was his sister and now he had a brother and two sisters. Along with a great mother who loved him like there was no tomorrow. Hunter smiled at her.

"Mom, you've been a great mom, you gave me the family I dreamt of having for a long time. Ever since my dad's accident and my mom committed suicide, you took my sister and me in without a negative thought. For that, I'm really grateful for. I love you, mom," Hunter explained.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Hunter tight. Blake smiled as he walked over to Kimberly. "Mom, I've been going back and forth between foster parents all my life because my mother didn't want me and my dad had run off. I am also grateful to have you to be my mom," he agreed. Kimberly hugged her boys tight and sighed. "I love you, mom," he murmured.

"I love you too, boys. I love you so much," she answered.

During that time, they had found a place to get to the submarine bay, but it was flooded so Chad took the chance to go to the submarine bay. When he came back, he looked at them. "It's not far, we can swim there," he informed. Kimberly walked over and grabbed air tanks for her boys.

"Hunter, Blake, you two go first. I'll be right behind you, I promise you," she assured them.

They took the air tanks and followed Chad to the submarine bay. Then Kimberly went in along with Dana behind her. After Dana went Kelsey, Joel, Ms. Fairweather, and then finally, Captain Mitchell. They all had escaped and were at the submarine bay.

Once they arrived, Kimberly saw her boys there waiting for her. "Come on, mom," Hunter insisted. They helped her out of the water and then Kimberly helped Dana out.

"That's our ticket out of here, let's go," Joel insisted.

They got into the submarine, but then they were attacked by batlings and stopped them from getting in. "We're not even in the water," Chad confirmed. Joel looked around.

"We'll get in the water," he assured them.

"Joel, this is a submarine, not a plane," Captain Mitchell pointed out.

Kimberly knew what they were planning and helped Dana out. They blasted the Aqua-Base wall wide open and they were free. Kimberly laughed as she embraced her boys. "We did it," she cheered. They nodded and then they went towards the city.

Once they arrived, Ryan and Carter were there. "RYAN! CARTER!" Dana shouted. Kimberly watched as Dana leaped into Carter's arms. Carter spun her around and buried his face in her wet hair. Kimberly shrieked as she ran over and jumped into Ryan's arms. Ryan smiled as he embraced Kimberly.

"The last stone was put in," Carter informed.

Kimberly pulled back and placed her hands on her sons' shoulders. "You guys know what to do," she commented. The Rangers nodded.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" They shouted.

Kimberly watched as her friends fought for the last time before running into the Skull Cavern. Kimberly took a deep breath. "Dad, keep an eye on them," she instructed. Then she ran inside.

"KIMBERLY, NO!" Captain Mitchell shouted.

"MOM COME BACK!" The boys shouted.

Kimberly ran inside not listening to them. She had to help them.

Carter looked over his shoulder when Kimberly ran in the room. "Kimberly? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to help," she replied.

She then fought off some of the batlings, able to defend herself for the first time in three years. Ryan hurried over towards her. "Kimberly, up and over?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and placed her hand in his.

"You said it," she agreed.

Ryan leaned over and swung Kimberly over his back so she could kick a few batlings. At the same time, she grabbed Ryan's Titanium Blaster and shot some of the batlings down. She turned around and saw Carter being pulled into the coffin with Queen Bansheera. "CARTER!" She heard Dana scream. She could feel the fear and heartbreak from Dana and they ran over to the coffin.

"Close the lid," he insisted.

"If I go you're going with me," Queen Bansheera snapped.

Kimberly leaned over. "Carter, grab my hand," she insisted.

"I can't reach, Kimberly, close the lid," he insisted.

Kimberly watched as Dana ripped her helmet off with tears falling down her face. "Carter, don't you dare leave me here alone," she snapped. They watched as Diabolico appeared and helped them. Ryan threw down a rope and helped Carter back up. The lid was closed and Dana embraced Carter. "Don't scare me like that again," she whispered. Kimberly felt a twinge of jealousy. The thought of being with Tommy again came back into her mind. Just then, the Skull Cavern was about to fall apart.

"Let's get out of here," Ryan insisted.

Ryan grabbed Kimberly's hand and they ran out of the Skull Cavern.

Once they arrived, Kimberly embraced her sons and watched as the enemy's fortress fell apart. She placed her hands on their shoulders. "It's finally over," she whispered. They nodded and she smiled at them.

"MOMMY!" A voice called.

Kimberly smiled when she saw Kylie and Hannah running over towards them. She ran over to them and scooped Kylie up into her arms while hugging Hannah at the same time. Hunter and Blake hurried over and embraced their sisters. It was finally over.

That night, Kimberly was fast asleep when it happened again.

**(Kimberly's Dream)**

_**Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Sweetie, I don't have any friends," she laughed. Then she looked over at Kat and back at Tommy. "Oh and sweetie, pink is out," she added. Then she kicked Kat away.**_

**(End Dream)**

Kimberly sat up with a gasp. "Oh, no!" She gasped. More danger was coming again.


	29. Time to Go

Chapter 29: Time to Go

Kimberly sighed as she placed the rest of the boxes in her and her kids' new home in Silver Hills. However, as she got everything ready, her cell-phone rang. "Kim," she answered.

"Kimberly, come quick, Dana's gone into labor," Carter informed.

"I'm on my way," Kimberly informed.

Then Hunter, Blake, and Hannah came in. "Guys, we have to go back, Dana's in labor," she announced. Then they went back to Mariner Bay.

Dana gasped in pain when she felt another contraction hit her. She looked over at the door to see Kimberly come in. "Kim!" She gasped. Kimberly hurried over and held onto her hand.

"It's ok, Day, I'm here now," she assured her.

"It hurts, Kimberly."

Tears fell down Dana's face as she felt more pain rush through her. "I can't do it, Kimberly, I really can't do it," she whimpered.

"You're doing fine," Kimberly assured her.

She stroked Dana's hair and wiped the tear away. "Where's Carter?" She asked.

"He had duty," Dana replied whimpering.

Dana cried out in pain. "I need the doctor, Kimberly," she insisted. Kimberly nodded and went to get the doctor.

The doctor came in and saw that Dana was crying out in pain. "Dana, how long have you been having these contractions?" She asked.

"I thought it was just stress. They started about a few hours ago," Dana replied.

Kimberly placed her hand on Dana's shoulder. "She's fully dilated," the doctor informed. Kimberly held onto Dana's hand. "Dana, when I count to three, you have to push," the doctor instructed. Dana nodded and then looked up when Carter came in.

"Dana, I just got the news," he informed.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm the mailman I came to check on her, of course I'm the father," Carter replied.

"Just in time, sir," the doctor informed.

Carter sat next to Dana. "The doctor just told us that she's ready. You did come just in time," Kimberly informed. Carter held onto Dana's hand and stroked her hair.

"I'm here, Day," he murmured.

Dana whimpered in pain and held onto Carter and Kimberly's hands while crying out in pain. "One...two...three push Dana," the doctor instructed. Dana pushed as hard as she could while crying out in pain. "Very good, Dana. One big push," the doctor encouraged. Dana shook her head.

"I can't push anymore," Dana whimpered.

"You can, come on, Day, bring our baby into this world."

Dana pushed again while crying out in pain again. Then after a few more tries, a baby's wail could be heard. "It's a boy," the doctor announced. Kimberly smiled to see the happiness in Dana's face, a familiar face that she had when Kylie was born. Carter took the baby into his arms and sat next to Dana.

"Here he is, Day," he announced.

Dana took the baby into her arms and smiled. "Hi my sweet baby boy," she whispered. Carter kissed the side of her head and looked at Kimberly.

"Thanks, Kim for being here for Dana when I couldn't make it," he told her.

Kimberly nodded with a sigh. "What are you going to name him?" She asked. Dana stroked the baby's cheek before answering.

"We wanted to name him Ryan after his uncle," she replied.

Kimberly smiled and held the baby's tiny hand. "Hi, Ryan, I'm your Auntie Kimberly," she cooed. Dana looked at Kimberly.

"Would you like to hold him, Kim?" She asked.

Kimberly nodded and took the baby into her arms. She looked up when her children came in. "Hey guys, come and meet your new cousin, Ryan," Kimberly told them. They gathered around to look at the newborn baby.

"He's so tiny," Hannah commented.

"But he has a tight grip," Blake put in.

Kimberly smiled and then she handed the baby back to Dana. "I'm really sorry to say this, but we really have to go," she told them. The kids groaned and Kimberly picked Kylie up.

"Night, night, baby," Kylie whispered.

Carter smiled as he kissed the top of Kylie's head. "See you later, munchkin," he told her. Dana smiled as she hugged Kylie.

"Auntie Dana will see you soon. Be good for your mommy," Dana told her.

Kylie nodded and then once the kids all said goodbye, Kimberly told them to go wait out in the car. She looked back at her sister and future brother-in-law with a sad sigh. "I hate the fact that we're leaving Mariner Bay," she told them. Carter reached over and held her hand.

"Kimberly, you have the job of protecting the world. When danger's near, you have to go. Don't worry, we'll all be okay," Carter assured her.

"Carter's right, Kim, you may not be a Power Ranger anymore, but being part of a Ranger team will always be part of you," Dana agreed.

Kimberly sighed as she gently hugged them both. "Just be careful," Dana insisted. Kimberly nodded and then she left. Carter and Dana watched her leave and then they looked at their newborn son before their friends came to admire the newborn baby.


End file.
